Blood, Lies, Love: The Sun and the Moon
by ReluctantOptimist
Summary: When life was determined on tearing them apart, love kept them together. When love contradicted tradition, hope kept them in love. And when hope seemed hopeless, the thought of a brighter future kept hope alive! JAKEWARD! Drama!
1. Living Amongst Mongrels

**Author's note: I'm really beginning to get into Twilight. I've thought of like three stories while just lying in the bed and I'm super excited about writing them. ^_^**

**Summary: The Volturi encounter the wolf pack and****uncovers the secret treaty between the Cullens****and the werewolves.****They order****the Cullen coven to annihilate them. The only way Edward can save his secret lover, Jacob, from the Volturi is to never see him again, but it's hard when neither wants to part ways. **

**Warnings:**

**Violence**

**Deceit**

**Death**

**Sex**

**Depression**

**Maybe a little more violence**

**Corruptness**

**and some more sex! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the awesomeness that this story **_**will**_

**be. ;D I'll guarantee it now because I have no doubt, especially when the story really takes off. So for now, SRE (Sit back, relax, and enjoy!)!**

**

* * *

**

**Living amongst Mongrels**

"Ahh Edward!" Jacob moaned, withering in pleasure beneath him. His leg was propped up on one of Edward's shoulders while he lay on his back, feeling the power behind each of Edward's thrusts against his prostate. The sensation was sublime.

They were glad that Edward had managed to find a cabin on the outskirts of La Push, just over the borderline on the Cullenes side. The area was secluded, seemingly welcoming the shifter to moan to his hearts content; loud and wild, however he pleased.

Edward wrapped both of the Jacob's legs around his waist and leaned forward to claim his lips. His hips rocked almost mechanically against Jacob's prostate, his pace slow but his drives destructive.

Edward trailed his cold fingers down his sides, never breaking the intensity of their kiss that was filled with such passion. His pales lips began to quiver under the ardent heat emanating from Jacob's skin and he began placing kisses along his jaw line and under his chin.

"Ed-ward!" Jacob moaned through broken panting, drawling out his name. "Ahh God, right there! Right there!" Jacob encouraged his movements and cursed in pleasure, but hissed in pain when his chilled fingers slithered between their bodies and wrapped around his burning erection.

Jacob bucked his hips against Edward's thick length, impaling his cock deeper inside him, shuddering as the fulfilling sensation rolled over him. He wanted his release, he so desperately needed it.

"No," Edward answered against his neck before he returned to suckling at Jacob's pulse, relishing in the groan of pleasure the shifter gave as he lapped and flicked his tongue around the fluttering skin. He could feel the other's shudders through his cock, quickening his own release that stood on the edge.

"I n-need to…c-cu -"

"No," Edward growled, finality laced in his tone, sending a pleasant shiver down Jake's spine. Jacob was wearing off on him, noticing Edward becoming rougher. Edward stopped stroking his member and Jacob couldn't protest. His body was too fatigued for anything other than enduring the divinity of this pleasure, moaning loudly, and shuddering incessantly, which was all he could do. It was all he wanted to do.

"Ahh…_Fuck_!" Jake moaned.

* * *

The sun was shining abnormally bright over the horizon, almost giving the impression that it was the morning sun, but it was the evening crisp that loomed overhead; when the sun just began to fade behind the horizon.

Four figures trekked through the forest; all wore similar black cloaks. Everything in the forest looked identical. Not one tree looked different from another, not a single blade of grass stood out from the rest, and not one speck of dirt even dared to be in discoloration with the surrounding soil. Suddenly a vicious growl ripped through the air, anger lividly piercing the former stillness.

"Demetri." A shrill, but malicious voice growled. "_Where_, are we?" The one named Demetri took a step back from the tiny girl glowering, radiating death from her glare that settled on him with such intensity. "You're supposed to be tracking the Cullen's coven, where is it?"

"Jane, please forgive me. I do apologize, but I am tracking them. They shouldn't be too far." Demetri's gaze lingered on the girl a bit longer, her glare still intact, he turned away from her.

The girl was pixie sized, but the evil and darkness in her soul was nothing short of catastrophically colossal. She was a force to be reckoned with, that much was told with a single glare from her crimson orbs. Her hair was lanky, long and blonde, and swirled around her head. Her skin was pale.

Demetri was taller, much taller, but he was struck with fear when he gazed into her eyes. Only pure hatred harbored within those orbs. Demetri had a chalky complexion and dark hair that fell to his shoulders.

"Everything looks the same." Jane turned, noting the clearing up ahead and, figuring that they'd be able to distinguish a promising path to follow, she trailed in that direction. They reached the clearing and stopped in the middle. They looked around and Jane released an audibly malignant snarl. "Why does everything look the _same_?" She growled, turning to Demetri abruptly.

"Jane," one of the other males called softly, placing a pale hand on her tiny shoulder. She turned to him, and it were as if she was staring in mirror that reflected her image if she were a boy. His pale skin contrasted with the deathly glow of his ember eyes. His hair was dark brown, and nearly draped to his shoulders, while he stood two or three inches taller than the mirrored reflection staring back at him.

"What is it, Alec?" Jane asked, unintentionally scolding. She looked at her twin, his eyes distant, wandering the ground aimlessly. Their noses scrunched at the sudden repugnant stench swallowing the air.

"Do you hear that?" He whispered, trying to keep his expression stilled. The smell was powerful and rancid. Jane made a thoughtful sound in the back of her throat as her eyes too became distant, focusing in on the wildlife around them. There were a few moments of silence, and then an almost inaudible snarl resonated through their ears.

"Perhaps just an animal…" The biggest of the four suggested. He had broad shoulders and a chest to match. He had a pale olive complexion with short cropped black hair. "We _are_ in a forest."

Alec seemed to be mulling the suggestion over "Perhaps you're right Felix, but what kind of animal?"

**X:~/~:X**

'_Quil, there are four of them. That's too many for us alone. We won't be able to kill them all by ourselves_.' Embry explained, but Quil continued to narrow his eyes at the four pale figures standing absently in the clearing. '_Sam told us to wait for him and the others to get here. What are you trying to prove_?'

'_Nothing!__I know what he said, I can still hear him._' Quil answered. '_I'm not going to do anything. Isn't this the reason we are who we are in the first place_?_ I'm just _– Their thoughts were cut short when they noted Demetri's finger pointing in their direction.

"Over there. I can hear them." He said, and Quil emanated another snarl.

'_Well we've got no other choice now._' Quil's eyes narrowed further. '_Either we kill them now, or they'll kill us, so…_' He tried taking a step out into the clearing, but instead let out a soft whimper when Embry tugged at his tail, pulling him back.

'_No! Just wait for everyone. They haven't done anything yet, let's just watch for now._' Quil stared at him, his plan obviously not an option for him, but he didn't think it, he allowed his eyes to tell the story themselves.

'_No_.' He heard Embry growl before he jumped out from the scatter of trees and bushes, bearing his teeth at the four leeches in front of him.

**X:~/~:X**

"It's a puppy. I didn't even know they existed in the Cullen coven's parameter." Alec said nonchalantly, watching disinterested as it bared its teeth, snarling viciously at them. The wolf had deep chocolate fur that was lighter around his face. Then another jumped from the bushes, this one was gray with black spots. "Another puppy?"

"Yes," Jane interjected. "It is strange how they haven't noticed the infestation and taken care of the issue." She narrowed her eyes at the wolves as they growled maliciously. "I guess we'll have to clean up this mess as well." The wolves growled, Quil lowering himself into an offensive position.

Jane stepped forward to take care of the problem, but once again, her brother's hand rested upon her shoulder. She gave Alec a sideways glance. "Let me." He offered. "I don't think it's fair that you get to have all the fun."

Jane couldn't prevent the smirk that tugged at her lips. "That's because I never need any help," she answered smugly, causing a small smile to appear on Alec's face.

He chuckled softly. "Is that why you tell Felix to take care of everything?" Alec mocked. She only smiled. If it were anyone else besides Alec mocking her, the outcome would not have been so civil. "Sister, allow me to take care of it." He offered politely. She studied him a moment longer before silently stepping back.

**X:~/~:X**

'_Just wait a minute, Quil._' Embry ordered as he took a more defensive stance, his guard and concentration strengthening as he narrowed his eyes further, his growls rumbling rigorously in his chest. '_I don't doubt that we're going to have to fight, but the more we stall for time, the better chance we have at Sam and the others getting here,'_ Embry explained, inwardly wondering why Sam hadn't just ordered Quil to stay hidden.

'_There's no more time to__stall,_' Quil stated blatantly, crouching low into an offensive position, readying to pounce, his eyes never leaving Alec as the boy trudged forward, now standing between them and the other three vampires that accompanied him.

'_Look man,_' Embry growled. '_We__can't__fight them by ourselves; we just _won't win_, okay_? _If it were one or two then I'd be right behind you, but there are _four _of them and only two of us. It takes two of us to distract one, so do the math, how long would it take them to kill us_?' Embry heard Quil snarling, seemingly agreeing as he returned to his defensive position. '_Stay _put.'

**X:~/~:X**

"What's wrong?" Alec asked. "Aren't you trained to kill me? Come puppy, kill me." He taunted, smirking when the chocolate wolf quickly went back its offensive position, crouching, its snarls bustling from his chest.

Quil pounced when he noticed Alec taking another step toward him. Embry snarled at Quil before pouncing as well, going completely against his better judgment.

Alec jumped back when the chocolate wolf soared towards him. Quil landed on the ground, a cloud of dust billowing under his feet from the dry land. In an instant, Alec was before the wolf, staring intently into his eyes.

Quil was mesmerized, mortified. One moment he could see, and then the next he couldn't. He couldn't see Alec standing before his very eyes, his smug smirk set in place. He couldn't hear Embry's agonizing whimpers and cries of unimaginable pain that were pulsing through him. His sense of smell was vaporized, and his body felt numb.

Alec stared at him, silently delighted. He turned towards the sharp cries that pierced through the air, indulging in Jane's tormenting illusion of pain as the other wolf collapsed and wailed boisterously. Alec smiled. He was truly sadistic, as was his sister, indication as such, the ogling smile adorn her face as she watched in fascination at the canine bark and whimper.

Embry had no idea what had happened. One second he was in the air about to pounce on the girl - since she was the closest to him - and the next Demetri had punched him square in his jaw, and he found himself on the ground trying to roll back onto his feet. Then Felix appeared before him, fisted his grey fur, and tossed him over his shoulder, slamming him onto his back a loud thud reverberating through the trees. He looked up and seen the gigantic leech looming over him, and just as he were about to snap his jaws around him, he was suffering through this feeling that he was on fire, burning from the inside out.

"I think we've had enough fun." Jane expressed dryly. "Felix…kill it," she stared disdainfully at the whimpering dog. She released it from her grasp and stepped back. "And when you're finished, kill the other," she ordered.

She turned around, her black cloak fluttering. "We should -" before she could finish, a gust of wind blew passed her, her cloak dancing gracelessly against it. She heard a loud crackle and turned her head towards the noise. She noted Felix rising to his feet after being thrown into a tree and snapping it in half, his face sculpted in a glower.

Jane turned back towards the wolves, and realized immediately that there were at least three more than before. One had black fur, and it was gigantic, staring gravely at Jane, bearing its fangs. It loomed over the grey and black spotted wolf that had been victim to her illusion, standing protective and defensive.

Another had short, but thick brown fur, its eyes harboring immense animosity as he sneered at Alec who stood only a foot or so away from Quil. '_Quil, what are you doing_?_ Kill him!_'

'_Jared_? _Kill who_?_ I can't see anyone, or even move._' Jared's sneer strengthened, the leech obviously did something to him.

The last one had dark silver fur, growling maliciously at Demetri before barking a warning to Felix who dusted himself off. Felix looked up at the silver wolf, scowling. _'A cheep shot, mutt._' Felix growled to himself.

"Not just two," Alec said, a bit more enthusiastic than was necessary, "but many puppies." He smiled to himself.

"This is highly unfortunate." Demetri's voice filled the air, accompanying the ferocious snarls rippling through the once stillness of the forest. "Jane," he called. She never tore her eyes from the black wolf, his size, which was ten times her own, and then some, was seemingly not at all intimidating her. "What do you suppose we do?"

"By the looks of it," she began and caught the faintest rustle of bushes behind her, a slight snarl drifting through her ears. They planned a sneak attack. Her eyes darted to Alec who nodded.

"Yes, there are two others behind you." He answered her unspoken question, causing the black wolf to growl maliciously at him. Jane fought the smile back that threatened to arise.

'_Seth, Leah, stay where you are._' Sam ordered.

"Well, by the looks of it," she began again, taking a quick glance over her shoulder, and then returning her gaze back to the monstrous size animal in front of her, "that we are outnumbered." She said.

Jane looked around a second time, speculating. They were surely outnumbered, there numbers coming out to be…seven, she counted, while there were only four of them.

"Perhaps -" Jane disappeared in a blur, leaving Felix and Demetri stunned for a moment, Alec having followed her shortly after, releasing Quil from his hold, enabling him his senses. Felix hadn't even been able to complete his thought when Jane vanished.

'_Get them_!' Sam edict. Seth and Leah vanished between the trees chasing after them, Jared following behind them with Quil towing the rear. Paul impulsively pounced at the bigger vampire, having to catch himself when Felix disappeared into the forest along with Demetri. Without a second thought, Paul and Sam were after them, Embry shuffling to his feet before joining the chase.

**X:~/~:X**

Jane ran swiftly, everything around her a blur. Her brother caught up to her easily. "I've never seen you run before," he chuckled. "It's actually amusing." Jane didn't smile as he'd hoped she would.

"Their numbers were greater than ours," now she smiled, "Also, the job we came to complete has not yet been fulfilled, and I will _not_ be the one to disappoint Aro." She enlightened, her smile fading when she began emphasizing her words. Alec nodded his understanding.

"We won't." He assured.

They both stopped abrupt when they caught the sight of two, '_Mutts_', standing before them. Jane scowled disgustedly. Then there was another one on their right, and another on their left, all of the wolves growling darkly at them.

It was a standard standoff as they watched the other's every movement, intent and strategic. Snarls lapsed over snarls, emanating from their huge muzzles. In an instant, Felix and Demetri were running on either side off them in their peripheral, and then a second after, the dark silver wolf blurred on by, his snarls deaf-defying as he raced behind Felix, the black and spotted wolf trailing behind Demetri at an incredible speed.

'_Leah, Seth, go and help Paul, Sam and Embry. Quil and I can handle these two.'_ Jared ordered, and with parting snarls from each, Leah and Seth had disappeared into the thicket. Jane looked unimpressed, while Alec - for some reason or another - couldn't help but smile at the situation.

"That was foolish." Alec said calmly, earning him a sharp growl from Jared.

'_Watch out for him Jared,'_ Quil warned. '_He can make you go blind and deaf and all that._' Jared's growl softened a bit, almost contemplative. They stared each other down, one - Jane released a growl of her own.

"I grow tired of this." She growled, and suddenly Jared was crippling over, whimpering and crying out strenuous, pain overwhelming him. Quil flung himself at her, but in an instant, Alec jumped and tackled him mid-air.

They rolled across the ground until finally Alec was able to flip up onto his feet and toss the wolf through the air. Quil snapped at him before he was sent flying, numerous clamorous crackles resounding as his body snapped trees in half.

Alec turned, and Jane was gone, only the wolf left whimpering softly as he recomposed himself. He vanished in a blur, heading north, chasing after the little pixie.

**X:~/~:X**

Demetri cut a b-line through the trees, attempting to escape his pursuers. Sam, Embry and Seth refused to waver on the chase, waiving through trees with expertise and grace. The forest was home to them, they knew like the back of their hands. They ran single filed behind one another as they cut between and around the trees.

Demetri eluded the forest life in front of him, a sudden idea coming to mind and he stopped, a tree directly in front of him. He turned around and faced the wolves, the black one bulleting toward him as it opened its huge muzzle to release a roar. Demetri ran up the tree when he deemed Sam close enough, and he jumped off the side of it, landing on the black wolf's back.

Sam craned his neck around and snapped at him, but he had jumped away just before his jaws clasped around his torso. Demetri did one flip in the air before coming down onto Embry's head, causing him to whine sharply. From behind him, Sam tried again to catch him between his muzzle, but again he missed as the vampire flipped to the side, evading the oncoming attack from Seth and without a second glance ran off east, eventually making a b-line back north.

**X:~/~:X**

'_Go Leah, I have this_.' Paul growled. He continued to race after Felix, the bulky vampire surprisingly fast and elusive. He almost had him once, but he changed course. Leah growled.

'_I can catch him a lot quicker than you can._' Leah stated.

'_But I want this one.'_

'_Don't be stupid Paul. I've tried that once before, remember_?' She reminded. How could he forget? Jacob had saved her from a bloodsucker, and in turn, the bones on his right side were shattered. Paul remembers because he remembers the agonizing wails he had to suffer through hearing from Jacob when Carlisle was rearranging bones back into place and bandaging him up.

'_Leave._' He ordered. Leah contemplated a moment before snorting and changing directions elsewhere, unwilling to argue with him any further.

Paul narrowed his eyes, discerning the muscular leech ahead of him clearly, and he sped up. He was right on him, his muzzle mere inches from the nape of his neck. If he angled it just right he could tear his head clean off his shoulders in one jerking motion.

Felix glance in his peripheral over his shoulder, his eyes widening at the ground the wolf had managed to cover in the matter of seconds. He was directly behind him, but he couldn't turn around or he'd catch him in an instant. He tried to speed it up, but to no avail, Paul's speed was greater.

Felix gave it all he had, and he thought he lost him because couldn't hear the padding of his four legs beating against the dry soil. But then he turned around when he perceived the small whine behind him, and noted Alec atop the wolf, and quickly removing his foot from his shoulder before jumping away before Paul could clutch his teeth around him.

Alec turned to Felix for a brief moment, and then he vanished, leaving a blue blur of himself behind before it too dissolved. Felix noted the wolf stand to its feet and shake his head before darting off after Alec, seemingly forgotten about Felix in his chase for revenge. Felix was gone immediately after.

**X:~/~:X**

Alec sense the wolf he kicked in the shoulder pedaling behind him, malicious, if his half snarls and half barks were any indication. The wolf was fast, but not faster than him. He could out run him, but he wouldn't. It was always best to be rid of the threat than to run from it.

The wolf released tenacious growls, allowing them to flow from his muzzle like a slur of curses. Alec craned his neck around, noting he created some distance between them, then he looked ahead, the deep chocolate wolf from before charging towards him, its muzzle readied to clench.

Alec made an acute turn left, cutting through a tighter space where he was sure the wolves couldn't reach, or squeeze through. He was wrong. Quil slipped passed the trees with ease, Paul taking an alternative route as he continued to run forward.

Felix caught up to them and stopped. He looked around and noticed a chocolate furred wolf running swiftly through a narrowed path, and he sped off in that direction, assuming Alec went that way.

Again Alec peered over his shoulder, this time noting the dark silver wolf was no longer on his trail, but he had a new predator, and he was slightly faster than the last as he covered ground more swiftly. He turned back around, seeking for a way around him, and as he continued to run, a sudden thought sprang to mind.

He rushed forward towards the tree ahead of him, picking up speeding as he run up the side of the tree, and as if it were in slow motion, he pushed off the bark and did a backflip. The wolf behind him stopped suddenly as he captured him in his sensory paralysis, again deafening, blinding, and numbing him.

Then suddenly, the dark silver canine from before sprang forward, soaring through the air, his muzzle stretching wide, readied to clasp around his torso as he continued to execute his stylish backwards flip through the air. Unexpectedly, and in the blink of an eye that was even too fast for Alec himself to see, the wolf was gone, and he landed securely on the chocolate fur of the wolf's back.

Felix had tackled Paul from the air, his biceps flexing around his muzzle before it snapped down around Alec's torso. They hit the ground, hard! and rolled until finally Felix gained dominance and tossed him aside - much like Alec had done to Quil.

Alec turned and noticed Felix standing proudly as he was stilled perched upon Quil's back, the wolf blissfully unaware. "Favor returned." Felix said, and winked, but before Alec could get a word in, his eyes widened, a slight pang of anxiousness in him for a brief moment when Paul again sprang from seemingly nowhere and clasped his muzzle around Felix's shoulder.

Felix let out a cry of pain, his teeth piercing deep into him, and then abruptly, Paul flung him, hurling him through three trees before he rolled to a stop. All the while Alec stared in dismay, but when Paul turned back towards the smaller leech he had disappeared. He spat out the piece of black cloth he tore from Felix's shoulder.

'_What the hell just happened_?' Quil asked, his senses returning to him once Alec made his departure.

'_I don't know, but follow the little one. He went that way._' Paul answered, and pointed in the direction Alec had run off into with a bark, his scent still present in the area. An aroma of fish and dead bodies was still fluttering aimlessly in the air. '_I got the big one._' Quil nodded before taking off.

**X:~/~:X**

Jane had no idea how long this forest went on for until she'd see another clearing but she hadn't seen any of the, '_Filthy mutts_', since the encounter her and Alec had with them. With another thought, she hadn't seen any of her fellow Volturi comrades, nor her brother since that last encounter either.

She breathed a somewhat worried breath, but reassured herself. '_Alec will be fine,_' and with that it worried her no more. She stopped though and concentrated on her surroundings. She ran far enough to not be detected by any of the wolves, so she allowed her guard to slip passed her.

All she could hear was incessant growling and snarling, and the occasional barks of animosity. She could also hear a few whimpers and whines, and a graceless cry of pain. Then the smell of wet, sordid fur and musk burned her nose and she scrunched it.

A crackle resounded and her guard was back in place, her eyes scanning the area meticulous. She took a step ba - She ducked, a grey wolf soaring over her head. She looked up and noted the wolf spin around and charge at her without reluctance. Jane stood her ground, and when the wolf pounced again she used her illusion.

Leah fell from the air uncalculated, landing on her side, sharp whimpers eliciting from her muzzle. The pain was brief, but intense. Jane sensed another assails, and she blurred out the way, just barely escaping the black monster of a wolf.

'_Are you okay_?' Sam asked, his intentive eyes never wavering from the little pixie girl before him.

'_I'm fine_,' Leah answered and rose to her feet with little effort, her malice filled snarls back intact as she glared Jane's certain demise. She declared it to herself that the only way the pixie was leaving was in pieces.

Jane, without a second thought, disappeared in a blur, and in the next instant she heard the beating of their large paws against the ground as they rushed after her. She could hear them approaching swiftly behind her, and she sped up, eluding trees and bushes that came within her sight.

**X:~/~:X**

Leah and Sam raced after the smallest of the Volturi guards, Leah taking the lead, Sam towing behind her on her right side. '_Where is Jacob_?' Sam growled, '_I called everyone._'

Leah spared him a second thought, although inwardly, she didn't think he deserved that much. '_No one knew where he was, so we couldn't get a hold of him to tell him,_' she explained.

Sam grumbled to himself, a snarl rising in his chest as he thought it over quickly before letting it go. They continued to pursue the little girl, the dialogue silent until Seth sprang from a nearby coppice and join them on their chase.

'_Seth_?' Sam questioned. '_I thought I told you to help Jared and Embry with that other one_?' He inquired, nearly growling at the young wolf.

'_I know but Embry said that the girl was in charge or something, and that you'd might needed some more help to get her_.' Seth elaborated and as defiant as the young wolf was for neglecting his orders, Sam nodded at the recollection of what he seen her do to Leah. She hadn't even touched her, yet Leah howled as though she were being ripped apart.

'_Leah, you're the fastest, so you'll cut her off_,' Sam directed, '_Seth and I will come up on the sides. We'll have to trap her to kill her_.' He assumed instinctive. The other two nodded their huge heads before drifting off to execute the contrivance.

**X:~/~:X**

Alec raced forward, maneuvering through the coppice with precision as he toiled to elude the great chocolate wolf hounding him down. He couldn't seem to lose him or at the very least find an opening to retaliate, even after the countless complicated twists and turns he had executed.

For now he was on the defensive, and it wasn't exactly bad, but it wasn't his ideal situation either. He had to attack, he had to take charge of the situation at hand, and he would like to do it quickly. It was the only way to rid himself of the nuisance.

Alec skidded to a yield, and swiftly he turned to face the snarling beast, and immediately noted its huge muzzle widening and ready to snap shut around him. He side stepped in a flash and tried jumping behind the canine once he pounced toward him, but Quil used his back legs to kick him, causing the boy to miscalculate his landing and fall onto his back.

Quil reacted quickly and pounced again, clenching his leg between his teeth. Alec released a sharp cry, and kicked him in his head impulsive. Quil winced, but never faltered his grip. With another potent kick to his head, Quil omitted a raucous moan before abruptly flinging him around and hurling him into the air, breaking him through the branches of trees.

Alec fell to the ground on his chest with a thud and an 'oomph', wincing from the sear of pain shooting through his leg. He clutched the dirt around him, the tight grip assuaging some of the ache in his body. His eyes and ears were suddenly attentive once he heard the almost inaudible snarl from behind him. He looked up ahead and noted a sharp tree branch, long and thick, resembling that of a wooden stake. He palmed it.

Quil took a few cautious steps forward, and then back, his instincts instructing him to veer away for now, but his anguish and hatred telling him to kill. He was, regrettably, overcome with the latter, and sprang forward. Alec clutched the branch/wooden stake harder in his grasp, and when he faired that Quil was close enough, he vigorously turned over and drove it into his right shoulder.

The wolf howled scornfully, pain enveloping him completely. He stumbled back, whimpering and snarling; whimpering because of the agony, snarling because of the hatred. Quil limped back on three legs, the other stiffly in the air, his paw dangling pendulous. He howled again, and Alec used this temporary distraction to his advantage and crawled to his feet.

He turned and glared at the wolf once he was standing, slightly leaning against the truck of a nearby tree. "I'm going to enjoy killing you." He said lowly, sadistically, much like his twin. Then a sudden uproar of howls and barks engulfed the air and he turned towards the fermentation, and discerned Jane amongst the crowd of morbidly insane werewolves - that is, from his viewpoint how they seemed.

**X:~/~:X**

Jane had thought she eluded them, but that obviously wasn't the case. The grey wolf sprang out of nowhere, and she again just barely dodged the assault, but managed on her own. She noted the other two wolves on either side of her, realizing they were staring at her in their peripheral vision as their heads remained glued to the forest ahead.

She couldn't turn left, the sandy brown wolf occupied that direction, and the stunningly large black wolf occupied her right. She couldn't stop and change course and then make a sudden b-line heading north either. If she stopped, she knew the grey wolf she hardly evaded would be awaiting her with razor teeth and claws. But it was only a matter of time before that same grey hound caught up to her, as Jane finally determined that that was one she could not outrun.

So, her only option was to continue her path forward, and hope for a clearing so that her vision wasn't obscured by all of the trees and unorthodoxly placed thickets. Then, as she guessed, the grey wolf was tracking beside the black monstrosity before taking the lead ahead of him. She figured now would be a good as time as any to pull back and to have brief moment to concoct a strategy, but she'd have to think on her toes.

Then unsuspectingly, the black wolf turned in front of her and cut her off, snapping its giant muzzle. Abruptly, Jane conjured her ability, forcing the animal to repel and fall over, but suddenly, the grey wolf soared through the air over the black beast, pouncing right at her, and Jane jumped to the side when Sam came falling towards her, avoiding his huge body, and the deadly swipe of Leah's paw.

Jane stopped then, focusing her ability on him for the slightest moment, the sadist in her wanting to bask in his tormenting, but that minimum moment of pleasure seeking was fatal. In her distracted phase, the sandy brown wolf, turned and pawed her, sending her flying towards the biggest tree they've seen in the forest yet.

The tree didn't fall, even with the immense impact and strength behind the swipe. The tree was colossal sized, bigger than Jane in every way; length, width, and definitely tranquility. Jane shuffled to her little feet, a menacing scowl adorn her pretty features. She let out an ominous growl, her glare darkening on the brown wolf that sent her plummeting.

"Mongrels!" She glared, her red orbs widening to the extent of her anger. Sam slightly staggered to his feet, now truly understanding why she was the leader of this never before seen coven. The pain was treacherous, only temporary, but absolutely unbearable.

Jane was backed into the tree, all her routes sealed by the enormous body of one of the gigantic wolves before her now. She couldn't take three at once, not alone. Perhaps two, _maybe_ three if everything went as planned, but that was highly unlikely, and a highly unaffordable risk to take, she'd have to find a way between them, or around them.

She scouted her subtle openings again, and like water, ideas flowed. She could take down the grey wolf, seeing as though she's the fastest and jump over - no, that wouldn't work; the moment that Leah crippled over in pain the other two would be on her. That plan was scratched out.

Perhaps she could - no, trying to slide between them would only ensure her death. That's another idea scratched out. She didn't know what to do, but then again, she didn't have to, because in what seemed like their own form of communication, Jane noted the black wolf nod over to the brown wolf, as if agreeing to unspoken terms. Jane narrowed her eyes.

Seth lunged forward, but was pulled back in a jerking motion by his tail, and was sent soaring through the sky, falling indiscriminately onto the ground. Leah and Sam stood bewildered, until their gazes turned back to Jane and noted Alec now standing beside her.

"Needing some help I see," He mocked, a small smile gracing his lips, but his eyes never wavered from the beasts in front of him. He noted the grey wolf growling more feral, undeniably excruciatingly more livid than before. "I think I upset it," Alec said softly, nearly a whisper, but Jane caught it and smirked concurring with the allegation from the new and wilder fiery in her eyes.

Leah wanted to rip them apart, and would have when she noted Seth being tossed carelessly through the air, but Sam reproached the idea, afraid Jane would capture her with whatever witchery it was she used to cause such nullifying pain. Leah obeyed because of the Alpha voice he knew he'd have to use to make her fathom; otherwise she would've gone ballistic with vengeance, intent to kill every one of them.

'_Seth, are you okay_?' Leah growled, slightly placating her rage. Seth knew the growl wasn't directed towards him, and was thankful because it was absolutely mortifying.

'_I'm fine_.' Seth answered after the couple of seconds it took him to recollect himself. He grumbled, a snarl rising in his chest as he raced back to Leah and Sam, '_Don't worry, I'm fine_.'

Jane and Alec looked to each other, and as if they had sibling telepathy, they both simultaneously thought of the same idea, and executed it at the exact moment. They took their advantage with only two wolves being present and Jane captured Sam once again in her illusion, and Alec captivated Leah's senses into nothingness, and numbed her body.

Sam howled and cried out, whimpering sharply when he felt the sensation strengthening around him, his body caving in and he fell to the ground, whining with the agony. The pain was so intense, it seemed to be taking over his ability to phase, forcing him involuntarily to phase back, and then phased back into his wolf form.

Jane was taken aback, halting her illusion of pain for a moment, her smirk broadening. '_Interesting_.' She thought, and resumed the torture, deciding to have fun with her new discovery, and changed him back and forth between wolf and man.

Alec noted this as well and his smile grew ever slightly against the curve of his lips. His smile faded and he, in a flash, had to step to the side, wincing lightly as the pain in his leg refused to ebb. He evaded the swipe of Seth's paw, and now he tore his power from Leah and applied it to the younger wolf.

'_What just happened, I can't see anything_.' Seth complained. Leah blinked her eyes, the blackness engorging her vision dissipated, and her gaze fell onto Alec and the way he stared at her brother, and by then she knew it was his doings.

'_I'll take care_ -' Leah's thoughts were interrupted as a familiar pain constricted through her body. Jane removed her gaze from Sam and turned to Leah when she figured the black wolf-man would be immobilized for the moment. Leah wailed the insufferable agony. At the very least she was thankful that Seth couldn't hear her.

"This is getting us nowhere." Alec complained, his smile dissolving into a frown, his eyes dulled uninterestingly. "I'm bored." He said in his usually soft intonate.

Jane turned to look at him. He was right, they weren't getting anywhere, and she was becoming bored with them. Just as she were about to ask what it was he supposed her to do about it, something, in the blink of an eye - again, too fast that even Alec couldn't comprehend in time - flew passed them.

The large object slammed into wolf's sides and they cried a sharp whimper.

All three; Seth, Leah, and Sam - in said order - were sent hurling through the forest, crackling trees and thickets destroyed in their dismay until finally Sam collided against a boulder, stopping them.

Alec and Jane turned to see them shake off the confusion, and they noted what had been hurled at them; an enormous tree. Then they turned to where the tree came from and discerned Felix with a smile upon his face, and instantly Alice's subtle smile returned, while Jane looked unimpressed.

Felix winked at them, and just as fast as Alec's smile came, it dissolved. The dark silver wolf from before again latched his muzzle around Felix's shoulder, and again Felix educed a painful cry. Alec sighed, his expression sadden. "That's the second time that's happened," He told Jane softly, who only replied with a subtle 'hn'.

"Idiot." She disappeared into a blur. Alec shook his head and heaved a soft sigh before doing the same.

**X:~/~:X**

'_This big son of a bitch is going down if it's the last thing I do_!' Paul growled. He sank his teeth into his shoulder more deeply, earning him another strangled and agonized moan Felix. '_What the hell is this bastard made of_?' Paul asked once he realized that he could hardly sink his teeth into his marbled skin.

Angered, Paul indignantly jerked his muzzle back and forth, wanting to tear him apart. He jerked him to the left and then in a blinding motion, back to the right. He slammed him against the ground consistently, but none of his efforts prevailed. Paul growled around his mouthful of shoulder, and in a rage he flung him through the air.

Felix flipped and twirled gracelessly through the air until he came into contact with the middle of a tree, cracking it before it completely just snapped in half and fell roughly onto his chest with a thud and 'oomph'. Felix growled malice as he clawed himself up onto his feet, winching as he held his shoulder. He turned his head up in an instant as he head the familiar thumps of paws beating against the ground, and he realized the silver wolf charging toward him in a fiery. Paul didn't know when to give up.

"Persistent mutt," Felix growled, and caught Paul's jaw before it closed around him. He used one hand to hold the top of his muzzle up and the other to hold his jaw from snapping close, all the while being pushed back as Paul refused to yield his feet. Felix slid across the ground, creating a small groove in his efforts to halt the beast.

Felix emanated another growl and with a rigorous amount of strength pushed back against Paul, stopping him after a moment. Impetuously, he twirled the giant muzzle to the left, causing Paul's entire body to spin into the air before he fell roughly on his side, eliciting a threatening snarl when he fell.

Felix raced away as Paul jumped back to his feet, and then the leech reappeared, armed with a tree as though it were a baseball bat. Paul took a step back, slightly apprehensive, and Felix smirked. The wolf growled, his temper getting the best of him as he again charged in. Felix drew the tree back, and then thrust it forward.

Paul tried to jump over it, but it came at him too swiftly, and smacked him in the face, sending him flying. Felix's smirk broadened when he noticed Paul soaring and hit the ground with a recognizable thud that shook the ground beneath his feet. He dropped the tree-bat and again, disappeared in a blur.

Paul struggled to stand, but he managed. He shook his head, assumingly getting rid of some of the throbbing. '_Alright…The big bitch isn't going down today_.' He determined after he scanned over the area, twice, and noted that the colossal leech was nowhere to be found. He whiffed the air, following the repugnance of the smell that would surely lead him to one of the other leeches if not his initial prey.

**X:~/~:X**

Felix noticed Alec and Jane up ahead and sped up to catch them. Alec turned to him without slowing, a small smile placed upon his face.

"I see you escaped," he said. He realized Felix nursing his bitten shoulder. "A little beaten up, but nonetheless alive," he stated softly. He received a soft hum as a reply.

"What about yourself?" Felix asked, taking heed to the slight limp in Alec's step, but the boy just shook his head.

"It's nothing, a small bite," He answered. Jane said nothing to contribute to the flow of conversation, primarily because it honestly wasn't the time. "Well you make three. Demetri is lagging behind. It isn't wise to play with them."

"Does he matter," Jane finally decided to speak, snarling. "Especially when he's the one to have gotten us in this predicament." She was answered with silence before she adding: "He'll catch up." She stated dryly. "In the meantime, we need to pay a visit to Carlisle's coven and warn him of these mongrels so they may dispose of them. And I do believe Aro would like to know of this as well."

Alec nodded. "And I'm sure he will," alluding to both the lingering Volturi guard and the Volturi leader.

**X:~/~:X**

Demetri spun off the tree, midair as Jared snapped at him. He avoided the clasp of his teeth by doing a back flip and landing securely on the ground, but before he could make a run for it, the wind was suddenly knocked out of his chest; the weight of the other wolf that suddenly decided to tackle him would be bone-crushing if he had not been made of stone.

Embry tried snapping at his head and tearing it off with one swift movement, but his muzzle was caught between his cold palms that pried his mouth open. One of his hands was on the top of his muzzle, refusing to allow it to close, while his other hand pried his jaw down, preventing it from snapping around him - much like Felix had done to Paul.

Demetri wasted little time with reluctance and twisted his muzzle to the left, Embry's body spinning off of him as he rolled to the right before rolling and flipping to his feet. He stared the two wolves down, as they did him, a flow of snarl cascading from their lips. Demetri turned to his right, and through the dense thicket and scattered trees, noted Jane, Alec and Felix soaring across the forest floor.

He'd have to make it quick. He turned back to the animals, and narrowed his eyes slightly, causing Jared to growl and act impulsively, propelling himself at the vampire. Demetri slightly smiled at the predictability, but withdrew it. Instead, he side stepped to avoid the head-on collision of another wolf pressing hard against his body.

Again, he wasted little time as he stepped to the side and spun around him, grabbing his tail. Embry charged just then. Jared let out a strangled yelp when he was suddenly swung around like a lasso once, and inadequately thrown into Embry's huge frame, knocking him off balance before he toppled over onto his side with a resounding thump through the forest.

"I'm terribly sorry about all this." Demetri said, sincerely apologetic before departing from the two and disappearing into the depths of the forest after his fellow Volturian guards. He noted Jane, Alec and Felix dashing at a brusque pace, the two latter's he noticed, succumbing to some injuries, particularly Felix. He sped up to meet them.

**X:~/~:X**

Jane turned to face Demetri when she noticed him appear beside her. "Ah. There you are," Alec said, seemingly uninterested now. "We were just speaking of you." Demetri gave him a sideways glance, but otherwise kept his attention towards the sunlight that shone through at the end of the coppice.

"Is that so?" Demetri began his polite manner unable to ignore the addressed statement. "I thank you for your concern." He said. He was too nice for his own good.

"There's a cliff ahead." Felix warned, and just as Jane was about to edict an order, all they heard afterwards was an accumulative amount of raucous snarls, and growls, animosity stringing to each one bustling through the air.

The four vampires craned their necks over their shoulder and noted that all the wolves had reconnected, save for one, and Alec smirked to himself. He had immobilized Quil with that branch he had driven into his shoulder. But nonetheless, being one short a mutt they still had the advantage in numbers, and their sneak attacks were crafty, so it would be wise to continue running forward and leave them for now.

Incessant barks and snarls permeated across the sky, paws padding hard against the ground, heavy panting also filling the air.

"Jane," Felix called alerted, as she headed nonstop towards the cliff. "The cliff," He warned. She ignored him. "You're not honestly -" but surely she was. Before he could utter the words she jumped over the cliff, along with Alec and Demetri, Felix after a brief moment of deliberation decided to do the same.

The black wolf skidded to a stop, causing the others to mimic the action. Sam howled, anguished as he reverted back into his human-form, growling in substitute for his lack of vocal muscles to howl as a wolf. The other's followed, phasing back into their human forms as well.

"They're gone." Sam stated plainly. "Who the hell were they?" He growled, obviously enraged. He was only answered with soft murmurs, and 'I don't knows'. He was beyond enraged at this point, he was livid, and he made it known.

Sam roared, his self-control slipping between his fingers. He turned and punched the tree next to him with all the might he had, snapping it, making it lean over to the side, and broken bark protruding from the crack he created. "_Where the hell is Jacob_!" He roared malice, growling frustrated when he wasn't given an immediate answer. Everyone took a few steps back, not wanting to outcome to be like…like Emily's. "_Some one better answer me, now_!" He again roared, this time initiating his Alpha voice.

The Alpha voice was of no use because no one knew. There was silence, silence that wouldn't last long enough with Sam's ferocity. "Then someone better go find him, _now_!" He growled through clenched teeth, snarling gravely afterwards.

Embry nudged Seth who stood beside him. "We'll go find him." He volunteered, and Seth nodded before they phased and took off. Sam growled again and he turned around, heaving a few deep, calming breaths to placate his eminent rage. He turned back around; his voice leveled a bit better, but still strained with poorly disguised subtlety.

"Let's go. Quil needs to be taken care of." And with that, they phased and disappeared back into the depths of the forest. '_Jake_," Sam growled, and everyone knew that the beta would be getting hell for his absence.

* * *

"Ahh Jake!" Edward moaned blissfully, the boy shoving himself deeper into his entrance, pounding harder into the aperture. The fervid heat of Jacob's cock was like a fire inside his cold body the way it warmed him.

Jacob gripped his hips, having Edward on all fours, and pounded harder into his bundle of nerves that would elicit the beguiling pleasured moans. The sensation was exquisite, his hips rocking faster.

It felt wondrous to be inside him, especially the first couple of moments when the chill of his entrance sent shivers through his blazing cock, and shudders through his body. The feeling is intense, fire against ice, creating a steam.

His pace was brisk, but the ecstasy felt everlasting, filling every pore in his body with elation. He snaked his hand under Edward's frame, palmed his icicled cock, and began stroking it while searching for the precision of his thrusts.

Edward groaned when Jacob palmed his cock, as always the sensation is exquisite, feeling as though a comforter was placed around his member, warming it. The rest of his body was cold, but his length was aching and ardent, Jacob's long digits running up and down the thick shaft.

Jacob snapped forward twice, and each time he struck his prostate without hesitation before he drew back and hit it again. Edward elicited another moan, shudders rolled over him. "Ahh Jacob! Fuck." He cursed. He resorted to obscenities only when it was good, his mind blackening, causing him to use words absently. Jacob smirked at his triumph, and slammed into him again.

He stroked Edward's cock in unison with his now suddenly brisk pace, pumping his own shaft in the crevices of Edward's chilled aperture. Even the thought sent shivers down his spine, and he could feel his release on edge.

"Fuck Jake!" Again the shifter smirked at the curse, but never did he falter in his ministrations. "Ahh!" Edward moaned sated as he released himself on top of the sheets and around Jacob's hand. He withered in the ecstasy that washed over him, shuddering and he constricted his entrance around Jacob's burning cock as every muscle locked.

Jacob thrust forward a few more times before the tightness of Edward's body around him forced his release inside him. Jacob's hand squeezed around Edward's cock, causing the latter to slightly wince, and his other hand dug into his side, but hadn't quite pierced through his marbled skin.

Jacob allowed himself to relish in the intensity of his orgasm before falling over on top of him. "Better?" Jacob asked after a few breaths to control himself.

"Much," Edward answered. Jacob smile and kiss the back of his shoulder, the action alone having taken the last of his strength, and he just laid there, content with life in that moment. He knew it wouldn't last and he sighed almost effortless at the repetitive thought. "I love you." Edward said, and again, using whatever he could muster up, Jacob kissed the back of his shoulder.

"I love you too," He said, sadness lacing in his tone, and Edward doesn't ask why, already knowing the answer, already feeling the heartbreak of forlornness between them. Edward would have to go back to his coven and Jacob back to his pack. It was hard to live this way.

It was hard living a life when you couldn't express your love to its full extent. It was hard to love a wolf when you're a vampire, but it's even harder to love a vampire when you're a shifter. The sole purpose of your existence was based on killing all vampires, but it would kill Jacob to harm this one in any way. He couldn't and wouldn't do it.

Life could be so difficult and confusing, especially when it has to be lived in secrecy.

* * *

**For those of you who don't know, Alec's ability is sensory paralysis, where he pretty much takes away all senses, and Demetri is a tracker. You should all know Jane's power and Felix is just super strong and a really good fighter. **

**Evening Crisp: Is the moment that the sun begins to fade behind the horizon. It is the _first_ moment, like the very beginning! lol. It's my own thing *shrug* What is writing without imagination, right? ;)**

**Yay! ^_^ First Chapter, so tell me what you think, was it good? Yes, no, a little, not at all? I'm not banking for any OOCness, but I'll try for as little as possible, and I know Alec doesn't talk that much but…I want him to be involved okay! Lol! **

**Anyhow, leave a review, thank you! ^_^**


	2. Foreseen Mortifications

**Ah! Yes, I had forgotten last chapter to thank my beta reader for…well beta-ing, ahaha! But let us take a moment to thank her and all her awesome-ness! ^_^**

...

**SRE (Sit Back, Relax, and Enjoy!)**

* * *

**Foreseen Mortifications**

The Volturi guards quickened their pace, nimbly they blurred through the forest, maneuvering around the undergrowth of trees and inconveniently placed thickets. Jane looked over her shoulder and stopped sudden, causing the others to do the same.

"They've quit pursuing us," She stated monotonously, turning around to attentively consider the premises. '_Quaint_', she thought. After all of their efforts they allowed a cliff to be their yielding point? The lack of sudden effort on their part was strange, but she didn't pause to reflect on it.

"Would you prefer that they were?" Alec asked, amusement lacing his tone as he spoke softly to her. He scrutinized Jane's austere expression.

"No," she answered after awhile. Her gaze refused to waver from the trees and bushes around them, expecting another surprise attack from any angle. "It's only…strange to me, how they quit the chase once we were over the cliff."

Alec made a thought humming noise in the back of his throat. "But is that of actual significance at the moment?" His amused tone was wrung dry. Jane seemed contemplative for a brief moment before she turned back around.

"No," she said monotonously. "I suppose you're right, it isn't." And with that, she vanished in a blur, Alec having already done so, Felix and Demetri following close behind.

**X:~/~:X**

Carlisle would have considered himself a liar had he admitted that he wasn't even remotely nervous by the Volturi's sudden appearance, and Jane's morbid glare. She was practically spiting venom, lividly divulging the happenings that had occurred only moments prior to their abrupt disturbance.

They all stood in front of the door, Felix having closed it behind his huge frame when Carlisle allowed them to enter. The rest of the Cullen family amassed around Carlisle once they were called by their adoptive-father to greet them cordially.

Esme stood to the right of her husband, Alice and Jasper beside her. Emmett and Rosalie were stationed to the left of their adoptive-father. Edward was nowhere to be found, having disappeared some hours ago, much to Alice's displeasure. The Cullen coven stared emotionlessly at the raging Volturi guard as she spat her venomous animosity at the previous happenings.

Rosalie's found it hard to remain expressionless, being quite irritated by the five foot pixie ranting on. Her hatred for Jane was unmistakably rising to levels unheard of. Jasper, on the other hand - while he doesn't exactly favor Jane - was having trouble of his own maintaining an adamant outer structure. His eyes were strained, his brows furrowed in concentration, Jane and Rosalie's increasing enragements making it increasingly difficult to sort through and withstand all the different emotions floating in the room.

"…But the actual problem in turn is, why it is your coven hasn't disposed of them?" Jane inquired, seemingly further enraged by Carlisle's brief reluctance. "Of course you knew of their existence, which begs the question: why are they still breathing?"

Carlisle cleared his throat. He could have lied, but that wasn't the kind of man he was. He was sensible and honest, and that's precisely the title he wishes to uphold. "They haven't been a threat to me or my family, so I saw no reason to engage in an unnecessary quarrel. With good enough reasoning we would…dispose of them… but as it stands, there is no relevance to support that they are a threat to us, or anyone else for that matter." He knew he was stretching his last statement, but the truth stands as is.

Jane's scowl darkened, her bloodied orbs burning with prominent hatred. "Unnecessary? No relevance?" she questioned. "Charlisle, perhaps you've forgotten the laws. Perhaps you've forgotten who the enemy is," she stated, and noted Carlisle shaking his head meagerly.

"No, I haven't forgotten Jane." He assured, his voice leveled, refusing to portray weakness in front of _her_, of all them, she was the one to behold discretion. "I just wouldn't understand the potential risk of losing one of the members of my family if no line has been crossed, or any war being commenced. Surely you can reconcile with that rationality." Carlisle made sure to be meticulous with his choice of words, not wanting to anger her further.

Jane seemed to adjust herself to the situation a bit better. The rationality was reasonable, but the law had been broken. There is no telling who else knew of the vampires' existence, thus, consequences would have to be in order. Jane was rash, uncertain, and highly infuriated, but a second thought came to mind; the thought of her initial mission.

Jane heaved softly, not exactly calming herself, but enough to speak the words without growling them out. "Nonetheless," she said on the matter of the wolves, and left it at that, "Aro's initial purpose for our unexpected visitation was to check-in on the, _girl_!" She growled, the thought of Bella upsetting her further, and Jasper cringed.

Jane turned to Jasper, noting his suffering, and smirked to herself. She thought more of Bella, furthering her unsettling animosity toward her, but amusing herself as she witnessed Jasper hunching over slightly at the extremity of her hatred for the girl. She nearly laughed, but didn't, only allowing a small smirk to play across her lips. Then the smirk was gone in the next instant, turning her attention back to Carlisle, her expression like steel.

"Bella's doing fine." Carlisle answered, trying not to falter and show any sign of weakness as he noticed Jasper's slump in posture.

"And her changing?" Jane asked, sustaining her stoic expression. She noticed how Carlisle stilled at her question, and she couldn't help but become a bit intrigued, "Is the process still in effect? Aro would like to know." Carlisle hesitated a moment longer before answering.

"I'm…uncertain at the moment." He replied truthfully, his eyes downcast before returning them back to her bloodshot orbs. "She and Edward have been on better terms. She hardly comes around anymore, but I'm sure everything will fall into place as compromised." He assured, his gaze never veering from hers.

"I personally don't hope so," Jane admitted, wanting nothing more than to kill Bella herself. "But for Aro, I'll hold you to your word." Carlisle nodded. "And where is he?" She asked, her eyes scanning the various members of the Cullen's coven for Edward.

"As you always can," Carlisle agreed. "And as for Edward, I'm not exactly sure. Perhaps making amends with Bella as we speak." He offered, and heard Jane make an unconcerned noise in the back of her throat.

"I surely hope so," she said and turned, her cloak fluttering with her movement. Then she stopped abrupt, another thought coming to mind as she turned back around. "Before we depart, perhaps you can answer a question for me," Her eyes were narrowing further with each word, an intentive fire burning inside her, her anger stirring again.

"I'll do my best." Carlisle nodded.

Jane's eyes were practically inflames, burning through him rather than staring at him. "Those mongrels you chose to live amongst," she paused. Her transient gaze focused on him now. "Why did it seem as though, when we reached certain grounds, they yielded in their attempts to pursue us?" Her eyes narrowed further, glaring. "As though…a boundary had been crossed?" She growled, skeptically tracing every slight and reluctant shift Carlisle made.

He was definitely at a standstill. The borderline between vampire and werewolf was not supposed to have been revealed, especially not by the Volturi, and especially not by her. Carlisle tried keeping his face stilled and calmed, sensible, and not become frenzied and panic. Although his adamantly settled features were locked in place, the inner turmoil was disastrous. He didn't know how to approach it.

He heard Jane snarl, defiant and aggravated. "Well?" She goaded, and the moment Carlisle bothered with a second of reluctance she turned to Jasper and - Carlisle's eyes widened at the abrupt shriek Jasper let out, impulsively turning to him. He turned back to Jane noticing her staring intensely at the blonde crippling in pain.

"Jane," Carlisle called sudden, a bit rasher than he intended. She released Jasper from her illusion and glanced back to Carlisle. "That isn't necessary." He stated in that same bitter tone. Jane made another noise in the back of her throat that was indistinguishable.

Jane stared at him for a moment before turning to face him completely. "I'm under orders to use whatever force is necessary to attain what must be known." She elaborated. "You were reluctant. Apparently something is not being told on your part."

Carlisle sighed, his attention on Jasper who was now being supported on Alice's small shoulder. Everyone stood on the tip of their toes now, and Carlisle turned back to Jane. "Yes, you're correct," he paused, sighing again before continuing on. "I haven't told you everything…" he trailed contemplative. "The boundary that you speak of is true, except…" he trailed again. Jane grimaced, not knowing where he was going with this, but she was for sure she wouldn't like it. "Except, it's more of a truce, or a peace treaty. You see, we've separated the land, wolves on one side, and vampires on the other. We are not allowed to cross the compromised borderline, and they are not to cross it in their wolf forms, only in their human-form are they allowed to cross the border." He divulged, still uncertain of the disclosure.

Jane's expression was passive, but inwardly she was incredulous and disgusted. She continued to stare blankly at him. "Treaties are unacceptable," she merely stated. "Either you will kill them, or we will have to eliminate them ourselves." She looked at each other their faces, all settled, projecting no emotions - save for Jaspers strained expression. "I will inform Aro, and he will deal with it accordingly. Our mission was to only check-in, but if you refuse to cleanup this mess, then I'm sure we'll be back to clean it for you." She turned around, her cloak once again fluttering with the sudden motion. Felix and Demetri parted to either side, allowing her and Alec to take the lead. "Oh, and Carlisle," she called over her shoulder once the door was ajar, "Aro says hello."

"I would appreciate it if you greeted him the same for me," Carlisle replied, and Jane 'hm' her response before disappearing from the doorway, Felix once again closing the door behind them.

**X:~/~:X**

The evening sun was now beginning to fade further under the horizon, casting darkness over the forest floor, stretching the shadows of the trees and bushes across the land. The air was becoming cooler, nightfall swiftly approaching with each passing minute.

Edward raced through the trees, his house just beyond the next clearing. He couldn't shroud his thoughts with anything else but Jacob, his mind being congested of nothing but him. He wished the moment would come where they could be together without ridicule, and be happy amongst the one's they love, and that love them. He just waited the day that they'd both be contempt with the disheveled truth of the almost implausible reality.

Edward sighed, slowing his pace as he approached the huge house. He appeared at the door, but he didn't knock or try to open it. He only stared at the oak wood, allowing himself to organize his thoughts before entering. He and Jacob had already proceeded in concocting the reasoning behind why he smelt of dog fur, and why Jacob in turn smelt of dead bodies. They - the door was flung open abrupt, Alice standing in the doorway, an unrecognizable smile adorn her face.

"Sorry it took me so long," She said apologetic. Edward didn't even remember knocking. '_Her visions_,' he assumed. He noted the trepidation in her smile, and was about to question it until she interrupted him before he could get a word out. "Come on, we were all talking in the living room…you're kind of late."

"Late? For what?" He asked as he stepped through the door when she moved aside to allow him to slip by. She closed the door and led the way to the living room. He focused on reading her thoughts when she didn't answer him. They were solely infested with Jasper, her worried thoughts flashing after every other image of Jasper being in pain was etched into her mind. "What happened with Jasper?" He asked suddenly, but again she ignored him.

They turned into the living room and all eyes fell on him, along with the thoughts racing through their minds. He tried sorting through them all, grasping only inklings of information as to why their faces were sagged into obstinate frowns. He caught the image of Jane standing in the doorway race through Rosalie's mind, and Jasper howling in pain in Esme's. Jasper's thoughts were only thinking of banishing the strong sense of hatred that lingered with him when he thought of the moment Jane was present in their abode.

"The Volturi was here?" Edward growled alertness in his tone. "Why?" He asked once no one's thoughts provided him with the answer. Alice went and sat on the arm of the loveseat Jasper was occupying that Edward stood behind. Alice watched her mate, concerned as he rubbed at his temples to diminish his headache. Rosalie was in the recliner chair across from Jasper, her arms crossed over her chest and a scowl on her face as she stared at nothingness, her mind portraying livid thoughts of Jane's mangled body. Emmett stood behind the recliner chair Rosalie occupied, his hands resting on the top of it as he used it to support his weight while he rocked nonchalantly back and forth, but even his mind was swarmed with resentful thoughts.

The tension in the air was suffocating. The silence was thick, presentiment engulfing the air and dwelling in the atmosphere. Jasper groaned softly, battling with himself to overcome the anger, yet apprehension that lingered with everyone.

"They came to check-in on Bella," Carlisle enlightened suddenly. He was sitting on the couch beside Esme, squeezing her hand every so often as a form of comfort. Edward's tension waned just a little. "Then they revealed that they'd discovered the wolves," he continued on, and Edward's tension returned, "but not only that. Jane managed to also found out about the treaty we compromised with them."

"And she used her illusion on Jasper," It was Esme who spoke just then. Edward's eyes were practically bulging from their sockets. They couldn't have discovered the treaty. How would they be able to? How did they even figure out about the wolves?

"How?" Edward asked, and a sudden realization struck him in the next instant. If they discovered the wolves, then that meant that they'll likely endeavor to eliminate them. '_Jacob_.' "What happened? Did anyone get hurt? How did they find out about them?" Edward inquired hastily; the thought of Jacob being harmed caused him to become mercurial and panicky.

"They said they were chasing them." Emmett supplied. "They found them wandering around the woods on their territory and ran after them." He spoke nonchalant, seemingly not wanting to become effected by the stir of silent emotions floating in the room, but his expression was stern to his face.

"Did anyone get hurt?" Edward asked fretful.

Charlisle heaved a soft sigh. "We're not sure," He answered, "If they had managed to hurt or kill any of them, they didn't inform us of it." That unsurprisingly didn't put Edwards's troubled mind at ease. At least he knew for certain that Jacob wasn't mixed within the hunt, having been with him.

"When?" Edward questioned.

"They were here around seven," his adoptive-mother answered. "I'm guessing around five. But we don't know." She replied. It was only her assumption, but it slightly eased the tension that captivated him. Five o'clock is exactly when he and Jacob met up. He was positive he wasn't meshed into the brawl.

"They're going to tell Aro," Alice said softly, her eyes staring far off. Edward saw her vision; all of them standing before the Volturi and Aro approaching Alice before stepping back thoughtfully. Then her vision showed them all with dreadful expressions upon their faces, scared and confused, and then it stopped. Alice wrapped one arm around Jasper's shoulder, sitting him up so she could rub consoling circles on his back. "We'll be heading to Volterra soon, all of us."

Edward narrowed his eyes at nothing, only thinking of the horrified expressions upon his and his family's face, silently wondering what had been said, inquired. He knew it had to be the Volturi's doings, but what had they transpired. But what surprised him was his adoptive father's expression. How he allowed his mask to falter before the Volturi, the shock so intense.

The room was enthralled within suffocating silence. Rosalie coughed, and everyone turned to her, noticing her face twisted in disgust, her nose scrunched. "Why does it smell like those _mutts _in here?" She growled. Edward stiffened a little more; blissfully unaware of the quick glance Alice had given him.

They all took a whiff of the air, scrunching their noses when the scent of wet, filthy fur and musk burned their nostrils. Edward tension escaladed when Jasper turned around, his face contorted in disgust. "Edward, it's you." He accused, blurring suddenly from the chair next to Emmett, carrying Alice with him.

"How do you smell like those dogs if they were fighting -" Rosalie was interrupted by her adoptive-mother, a sudden alertness in her tone as she stared at Edward with wide-eyes.

"Edward, were you involved in that fight?" Esme asked anxious, Carlisle squeezing her hand tighter, but still with little strength so the comforting gesture was still endearing. Edward shook his head.

"No," he tried to say casual, but something about his voice made the word sound strangled, strained. "I was with Bella." He lied, and realized that that didn't answer the reason why he smelt of an aroma that delighted him, but was bitter and choked them. "Jacob was there." He added quickly. Again he allowed Alice's glance to go unnoticed, his mind wrapped around the many excuses floating in his head.

"But I thought the wolves were fighting the Volturi?" Carlisle said bemused. As much as he preferred to not have, he scrunched his nose, the odious smell tainting the air too potent for him to bear.

"I guess he didn't get the memo." Edward answered; this time his voice cooperated with his demands, the words falling from his lips like silk. He idly wondered how'd it had taken them this long to notice the smell, but he figured it was because their minds were warped around other, more significant problems. He continued on nonchalant, "Instead, he was once again bothering Bella and me," He noted everyone silent for awhile, and Carlisle's thoughtful expression.

"How is everything between you and Bella?" Carlisle suddenly asked, his eyes staring intently at Edward who sighed and shook his head. "That bad?" He said softly, almost a whisper before sinking back into the couch. Esme gave his hand a squeeze, reassuring him everything would work out fine. Charlisle nodded to her before turning back to his son. "Have you figured the reason behind her sudden change?" He asked, his voice leveled, but also filled with discontent, sorrowful because of the girl he once proclaimed as his 'daughter-in-law', but that no longer seeming the case.

Edward shook his head again, "No, and she doesn't seem willing to talk about it either," he answered. He looked down at his own feet briefly before his eyes stared unfocused at Carlisle. "If you'll excuse me, I'll be in my room." He said dejectedly, and turned before ambling up the stairs to his room.

Carlisle felt his hand being gently shook and looked over to his wife, "Carlisle, he's upset. You should go talk to him," Esme suggested her tone soft against his ears, even through the overwhelmingly putrid odor that surrounded them.

Carlisle nodded, but before he could rise from his sitting position, Alice interjected. "I'll do it," she offered. She noticed Carlisle look at her for far too long to be considering it, "He can't lie to me," she winked, adding sugar to the cube, and with a moment of deliberation, Carlisle agreed with a nod. She grinned more so to herself, although it was seen by everyone. Then she was a blur ascending the stairs.


	3. Unprecedented

**I again must thank the awesome-ness of my beta for the beatitude of this piece, thank you, thank you! ;D**

* * *

**Unprecedented**

Jacob was practically sprinting to Quil's house now, having phased back when he reached La Push. Seth and Embry found him outside of his and Edward's hideout cabin and told him everything, from the new vampires that appeared, to their powers, to how they got away, and how Sam was furious afterwards roaring about Jacob's whereabouts. The story continued up to the point of Quil having a branch/wooden stake in his shoulder.

They asked why he smelled defiled by the stench of a leech, but a simple lie that he was with Bella cleared things and they didn't press the issue. They focused on getting to Quil's rounded hut, and soon enough they were at his doorstep, ambling through the open doorway.

They heard muffled voices emanate from behind Quil's bedroom door, and Jacob opened the door, only to be deafened by Quil's abrupt shouting. He was laid across his bed on his back, Paul literally on top of him, palming the wooden stake protruding from his joint. The room was lit in a devilish color, as if an underground ritual were taking place. Jacob, Embry and Seth held their attention when all of their eyes rested upon them for a brief moment before turning back to Quil.

Jacob read their expressions; Leah looked beyond enraged, but otherwise indifferent, her arms folded across her chest as she knitted her brows in frustration. Jared's expression was anxious, nothing more nothing less as he watched Paul pull at the wooden stake abysmally embedded in Quil's shoulder. Sam's expression was cold and hard, his eyes trained on Jacob as he seethed at his presence, but he turned back to Quil once he released another pain-induced cry.

Seth and Embry quickly shuffled around Jacob to stand next to his bedside. Seth looked sympathetic almost immediately, while Embry's emotions shifted indecisively between anger and sadness, his expression flickering between the two.

"Shut up!" Paul growled to Quil, knitting his brows together indignantly, "Stop acting like it hurts and suck it up for once." He gripped the wooden stake and cautiously he pulled on it, causing Quil to release a gut-wrenching scream.

"Shit!" He cursed through clenched teeth, his eyes shut tight to endure, "It does fucking hurt." Paul growled under his breath, and pulled again, silently satisfied that he managed to inflict pain with another jerk at the stake, Quil eliciting more cries of agony. "Fuck, Paul!" He hissed.

Sweat accumulated across his forehead and down over his bare chest, drenching him in the stickiness of the perspiration and blood from his shoulder. His breaths were shallow as Paul again tugged at the deeply permeated piece of wood.

"Maybe you should try pulling it out slower," Jacob suggested, causing everyone to look at him before turning back to Quil, save for Sam who grimaced, his scowl seemingly tamed upon him now.

"That's what I'm doing," Paul grounded peeved. "The damned thing won't come out if I pull it slow." He enlightened. "I'm about to rip it out." Quil's eyes broke open abrupt, his panting more shallow, and he tried shaking his head in dissonance.

"Paul please, don't -" before he could finish Paul gave it one potent pull, drawling a bellow from Quil that seemed everlasting as his head was thrown back, his back slightly arched. Paul nearly punched him, frustrated. Even then it didn't extract from his shoulder. "Fuck," Quil breathed out, his voice strangled as if on the edge of tears.

"Shit!" Paul shouted, pissed. The room was too damned hot with everyone in the confined space at once, their body heat radiating as he toiled to liberate Quil of the thickest branch he'd ever seen in his life. Sweat beaded across his forehead as well, his breaths coming out as infuriated huffs.

"Come with me," Sam commanded to Jacob, his eyes intensely settled on him, even after Quil's screech that seemed to have dragged on for ten lifetimes. "We need to talk." Jacob ambled passed him, sauntering out the door, the sound of it opening and then closing slightly distracted the others before they refocused on the task at hand.

Sam led Jacob outside to the porch and down the walkway before turning to him with a scowl set in stone upon his face. "You smell like _them_! Where were you when I called everyone?" He asked, and crossed his arms over his broad chest, looking ominously, his glare darkening under his heavy brows.

"I was with Bella. Her leech was there with her, as usual," Jacob feigned repulsion, scoffing before turning away. Sam only narrowed his eyes.

"It's funny how I don't smell her on you, but his stench is so potent." He challenged, his gaze never tearing away from him, searching his face for something more, a reaction or an emotion, but he showed neither. Jacob only turned to him, abysmal.

"Maybe his odor masked hers, I don't know, but we're shifter's, we're supposed to be able to point out a leeches sent above anyone else's." Jacob elaborated, his eyes showing not even a tinge of emotions, completely dulled. "His stench is unbearable, just as ours is to them. Believe me," he said monotone, "being around him was no walk in the park for me."

This seemed to infuriate Sam further. "And neither was fighting four leeches without our Beta as back up. It wasn't exactly easy. We only barely grazed them," His glare darkened, his eyes wavering slightly at the thought of failure before they were once again trained on Jacob. He uncrossed his arms from his chest and stepped closer to the younger wolf, and snaked one of his hands behind his head, fisting his hair, entangling it between his fingers before lightly drawing him closer, pressing their foreheads together.

"Jacob, you have duties and responsibilities. You were named a protector of our people for a reason, but if you're just going to shirk those responsibilities for Bella's sake, then you might as well relieve yourself of your title and admit you no longer wish to be a shifter." Jacob continued to mask his emotions, his expressions, and even his thoughts out of the habit of being around Edward so often.

Sam released his fistful of black locks and stepped back from him. "It was a blessing that no one was killed, albeit, Quil could've very well have been," he paused, noting Jacob's mask momentarily falter from the near death of one of his best friends, his eyes widening slightly as he clenched his teeth lightly. "Why they hadn't killed him, I don't know. But he managed to get out with a damn branch shoved through his shoulder." He stopped again, glaring at Jacob more furiously, "This could have been avoided if you'd been there as I ordered."

They heard Quil's deafening bellow even from where they stood, this one more expressive than any of the others. "Fuck!" He screamed, demanding retaliation on the leech that did this to him, and to Paul for infuriatingly exerting another potent pull. He had to press his hand against his chest while he pulled in order to finally rip the jagged stake from his shoulder. Quil was still screaming out the aftermath.

Jacob felt guilt stir in his stomach, his mask shattering more as Sam placed the burden upon his shoulders, emphasizing the fact that Quil's injuries was indeed his fault for not taking care of his responsibilities. But instead he went to be with Edward. But with a second thought, he figured that Edward was one of his responsibilities. He was a shifter, he had imprinted, and the imprinted was the imprinter's responsibility, first and foremost. But he couldn't ignore the anxiety that Quil's injuries, in someway or another, were inflicted because of his absence.

"I'm sorry," Jacob said finally, willing to level his voice. Sam just shook his head.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing too. Quil's the one who's hurt." Jacob searched his eyes for a moment before nodding and ambling back inside. "Jacob," Sam called before he could take a single step, "Bella…" he trailed, sighing before he continued. "It wouldn't be wise to continue to see her. Not as often as you have been. You have duties, and responsibilities, and she seems to be distracting you from them and that is something we cannot afford… especially now with a new enemy lurking around."

Jacob's mask crumbled. Not seeing Bella was not a problem, using her as an excuse was. If he could no longer go "see" Bella, then that meant he could no longer see Edward. He'd be unable to explain the stench that would linger with him afterwards. No Edward meant another month spent enduring the torture of being isolated from his imprint. Only agony and pain awaited him, but the question was, for how long? How long would it last this time? A month, six, a year?

Jacob nodded anyways. "Maybe we -" his own thoughts caught his tongue. He was about to offer patrolling around Bella's house incase she was what the threat is after, but decided against it with a second thought. During patrol it is never less than two shifter's at once, and whoever he's paired with he'd be sure would expect him to speak to Bella, but that was impossible at the moment. Instead, he deliberated that he'd warn Edward whenever he got the chance, and hope that they kept an eye on her, that way there is a lot less confusion.

"Hm," Jacob chose to answer instead, and turned to head back into Quil's house, Sam following behind.

Jacob stepped hesitantly into Quil's room, his heart sinking almost immediately, his mouth flopped open upon seeing his friend sitting up, an enormous hole in his shoulder from where Paul pulled out the stake. His blood ran down his torso and arm, and was smeared around his neck. He turned to Paul who wore a grin, twirling the wooden stake in the air before catching it repeatedly, triumphantly.

"Jake," he heard Quil call and he turned to him, noting his smile. Quil chuckled, "Chill with the face dude. I'm fine." He assured, and Jacob closed his mouth. "I'm not dead," and in an instant Jacob felt a sense of inadequacy, and he turned away, unable to look into his eyes.

'_No… you're not…but you very well could've been_.' Jacob thought, but refused to say. He didn't want to cause any tension in the atmosphere, although he was sure everyone knew that Quil could've been dead but he assumed no one wanted to think about that. In their best interest - and his own - he chose not to bring it up.

Then the thought of not seeing Edward came to mind, and he felt as though _he'd_ be the one dying. He only wished that his brethren were more understanding, granted he hadn't told them, but he already knew they wouldn't accept his imprint. Not easily anyway.

He couldn't take this for much longer. He didn't know how he was capable of hiding his imprint from the pack for over a year, but he had, and he was tired of concealing it. He was tried of lying, tired of being the only one to _suffer_ _with_ his imprint, unlike the others who freely expressed their feelings for their soul mate. He was tired of making Edward suffer the way he was. He was just _tired_ of being _tired_ of _everything_! He wanted it all to stop!

"Jake?" Quil called once he noted Jacob's expression; mixed with rage and grief, and when the Beta cut his eyes to him he could've sworn his heartbeat increased at the immensity of his scowl. "I-it's alright. I-I-it'll heal." He sputtered. Everyone turned to Jacob, noting his blended expression of emotions, and to say they were slightly taken aback by the scowl present on his face would've been an understatement. They were mortified.

Jacob narrowed his eyes at Quil, and then he looked away, but not before sighing. He couldn't be mad at Quil; it wasn't his fault he imprinted. He honestly didn't know if Quil would accept it or not, but if Jacob knew him as well as he claims he does, then he would. He couldn't blame him - not anyone for that matter. It wasn't the fault of any pack member, nor was it his or Edward's. It was fate's fault, it was destiny's fault, and it was life's fault.

He sighed again. And in knowing that no one was to blame but life, he had no choice but to continue this charade. Otherwise he risked compromising his happiness and that was something he had no intentions on tampering with, not now, not ever. He'd really have no problem with playing along if he could find a way to prevent Edward from hurting, but he didn't know how. He didn't know how to be completely happy with Edward without admitting his imprinting upon him to everyone. But that was out of the question.

It was simply unacceptable. He'd fake it, he'd have no choice because he'd have no one afterwards, save for Edward. He was sure that his family wouldn't exactly allow someone who was created and taught to be the natural enemy of their kind into their home with open arms, so he'd only barely have his imprint. But that wasn't what he wanted, he wanted _all_ of him! _God_! This shit was so fucking confusing! The only thing he knew how to do was nod and smile, and that's exactly what he did.

He turned back to Quil with a smile on his face, and nodded. It was the less complicated thing he could've done, and that was all he wanted. He needed things to be simple, and they would've been if he never imprinted on Edward, his enemy. '_But I wouldn't change that. I don't regret it_.' He thought. '_Life is just a bitch_.' He sneered to himself, and his smile turned into another scowl.

"Are you okay?" Quil asked, quirking a quizzical brow. Jacob's scowl fixated into a smile abrupt.

"Yeah I'm good. I'm just worried about you," his eyes became distant, and his smile faded. He narrowed his eyes at nothing. "If I were there then maybe none of this would've happened." Then his smile returned suddenly and his eyes focused back on the shifter. "I was just kind of pissed at myself for a moment there." He feigned a chuckle. It wasn't all a lie, he was fretted with guilt, and he was angry with himself since he couldn't seem to figure anything out without submitting to a headache the second after. It was only a little lie, a white lie to its extremity.

"Oh," Quil said stupor. "Well don't worry dude, I'm cool." He said and gestured to his shoulder, looking down at it. "See, its already healing," he enlightened, trying to console his best friend's qualms. Then he turned back to Jacob, noting his smile widened, which caused a smile to tug at his own lips.

Jacob nodded. "Yeah, sometimes I forget we can do that." Now that was a blatant lie, and he again gave a fake chuckle. "Do you really need me to stick around? I'm feeling kind of sick." He admitted, again lying bluntly. Then he turned to Paul when he heard him snicker.

"What's wrong, can't handle the blood?" He mocked, but Jacob's smile never faltered in the least.

"Naw, you should go home and sleep," Quil offered, "You looked stressed." He said, noting the dark rings under Jacob's eyes and his meagerly slouched posture. "No offense, but I honestly don't think you would've been much help…you look like shit." It wasn't a joke, he was serious, but Jacob once again faked a laugh.

Pretenses, that's all his life was now. Everything he did and said meant nothing unless it was said to Edward or done for him, nothing else mattered. And he couldn't advocate he would've been able to help Quil from Alec as much as he could've advocated he would've been in the way.

He had been stressing a lot lately, so much so that it prevented him from sleeping at night or eating much of anything. His imprint was the only one able to relieve him. In his presence there was nothing to worry about, nothing to be uncertain about, he was the only person he didn't have to hide himself from, yet ironically he hid his thoughts from him.

Jacob laughed at the thought, and pretended that it was for Quil's comment when he answered it. "Yeah, I've been through hell and back. I really need to shower -"

"Yeah, I wasn't going to mention the smell, but dude, you reek," Quil stated, interrupting him. He smiled abruptly, "All the more reason for you to leave." Jacob just laughed it off before heading for the door.

"I was with Bella, and _you_ know _who_ was there," He explained, and walked passed Sam, but not before the Alpha pressed his hand against his chest. Jacob stopped laughing and looked at him his smile fading instantly. He stared into his eyes for two seconds before realizing that he was reminding him of their talk and to stay away from Bella. He nodded and Sam moved his hand, allowing Jacob to the door.

"And Jake," Sam called, but he didn't hesitate to determine if he had his attention or not, "patrols have been doubled. I _do_ expect you to be there, incase there was any confusion." Jacob answered him with a dull 'hm' before reaching for the door and closing it behind him.

Once he was away from every he lightly fell against the closed door, his mask falling completely, showing the only real emotion he's felt for the passed thirteen months; absolute fear. His lips sagged into a frown, his eyes projecting his fear so well that it seemed to have been apart of him, manipulating him; breathing the very air he inhaled, exhaling his very soul a little each time.

He sighed dejectedly and closed his eyes. Life was a true bitch to him, but all he could do was pretend that it was all peachy and keep pressing forward, right? All he had to do was fake it, all he had to do was…was…

He sighed again. '_All I need is acceptance_,' he thought as he picked himself up and slouched tiredly out of Quil's rounded hut, and back to his own reprehended abode. Nothing was right if Edward wasn't there.


	4. Part I: An Imprintee's Tale

**Again let us thank the awesome-ness of my Beta...she's the best! ^_^**

* * *

**Part I: An Imprintee's Tale**

Alice lingered at her brother's door, contemplating, yet blocking - or trying to - her thoughts all the same so he wouldn't know of her presence. It took time to be able to block and contemplate her thoughts at once, but around Edward it was necessary. She deliberated with herself, knowing that she had to confront her brother's peculiar behavior, but unsure if she really wanted to know the reasoning.

With a knock on his door she made her decision.

Edward lied upon his couch in his room, the lamps light glow a dim orange. There was peace for all but five minutes until he heard a knock at his door. He thought about ignoring it, but thought otherwise when another knock resounded, impatient. Edward supported himself on his elbows, lifting his head up to look at the door. "Yes?" He called breathless.

"It's Alice, can I come in?" She asked.

He allowed his head to fall roughly back against the couch, using one of his arms to cover his eyes. He really didn't want to be bothered, but she knocked again, impatience behind the gesture and he groaned inaudibly to himself. "Yeah," he answered, and heard the door open, and then close with a click.

The air was stilled for a while until, "We need to talk," Alice began softly, breaking through the silenced air. "I think you should get up for this, I have a few questions I need to ask you," she informed, and ambled over to him on the couch pushing him up into a sitting position, although she chose to stand in front of him.

Edward's eyes were drooping as if he was tired, but that was impossible, so Alice didn't give it a second thought. Edward looked up at her tiny frame as she stood before him, his feet planted on his carpeted floor. "What is it?" He asked, prominent dejection laced in his tone.

Alice heaved a soft sigh before taking a step back, her eyes meeting his, honey-gold to honey-gold. "First question: where were you today?" She inquired, searching his eyes. Edward just sighed.

"I told everyone. I went to Bella to try and talk to her. I really can't comprehend her abrupt change," He insisted, and allowed his eyes to downcast to the floor. He saw Alice's feet step into his line of vision as she took a step forward, and noted her lifting his head to eye level with her.

"That's what you told everyone," she began softly, her hand under his chin as her eyes continued to search his. Just looking into his eyes divulged so much more than Edward was willing to say. "But I don't believe you…especially not with that smell."

Edward moved his head from her grasp, and glared up at her, "I told you Jacob was there," he insisted for the second time, but she still looked contrary to that fact alone.

"I don't doubt you were with Jacob. I just don't believe you were with Bella," She clarified, noting the defensive scowl that settled upon his features.

"How would you know -" she cut him off, jabbing him in his forehead with her finger.

"You read minds, and I see futures," She stopped jabbing at his forehead, pausing for a moment before sighing softly and taking a step back. "I decided to see into yours to see if you and Bella would ever get things back to how they use to be," She said, her face falling into a frown, and then it was gone, and she was looking intently into his eyes. She lowered her voice to a private intonate, incase the others were listening. "Thing is Edward, I could see your future, but then there was this blank spot in it," she enlightened. "And you know the only blank spots in my visions are shifters."

"That would be about right, seeing as though I was near one. You perhaps saw me and the empty space, correct?" He asked, and Alice nodded. "So, what's the problem?"

Alice shook her head. "And this is why I don't believe you. You say you were with Bella _and_ Jacob, but Bella is nowhere in your future." She said, and noticed him tense. "If it were as you said, then it would have been you, Bella, _and_ that empty space would be Jacob. But I couldn't see Bella _anywhere_ in your future, only you and Jacob…which leads me to believe that you haven't seen Bella, _at all_, have you?" She inquired.

Edward sighed frustrated, digging his elbows into his thighs before burying his head in his hands and rubbing at his eyes with the heel of his palms. Alice stared at him, grief harboring behind her golden orbs. She spun around towards the couch, gracefully plopping down beside him, and threw a solacing arm over his shoulder.

"What ever is going on Edward, its okay," she consoled, her tone sweetly caressing his tension away, comforting him as he allowed her to pull him over into a tighter embrace. "But you need to tell me so I can at least try to help you," she said in that same solacing tone.

"I don't know," he murmured subdued, his face stilled buried in his palms. Alice rubbed soothing circles on his back.

"Edward, you have to tell me," She said softly, her tone still calming, "It's the only way I can try to help you. And not to be funny, but your looking pale, paler than usual I mean. It has to be something drastic happening for you to look like this and feel the need to lie to everyone," she stated, "but whatever it is, I'll be here for you, you just can't keep everything bottled up inside. You have to let it out."

Edward sighed in acceptance, dropping his hands from his face and placing them in his lap. Alice let him go when he lightly tugged away from her to sit up on his own. "You're right," he agreed, although his eyes were downcast, roaming the floor vacantly. "I don't mean to lie…to any of you. It pains me to know that I have to everyday, but…it's the only way…" he trailed, deliberating with himself. He sighed another accepting sigh. "It's the only way to keep things…normal."

Alice stared at him bewildered, her expression saying as much. "I don't understand. What do you mean? What's happened to you?" He shook his head.

"Nothing. Not to the extent that things have happened to Jacob at least," He clarified; still refusing to turn to her, his voice sounded distracted and his eyes had stopped roaming, only to settle on the nightstand across from him, unfocused.

Alice was beyond confused. "Jacob? How does this tie back to him?" She inquired, obviously puzzled, and furrowed her brows as she stared at his profile. His jaw tightened, she noted, as he clenched his teeth. Alice waited patiently as Edward gazed at nothingness for a long while.

"Because," he started softly, the word sounding broken as it passed his lips. She barely heard him. He paused again, curling the hands in his lap into fists. "Because," he began again, more confident as anger or embarrassment stirred within his tone, she was unsure of which it was, but his voice was still cracking slightly, his brows furrowed, strained. "He…imprinted…" he trailed again. He closed his eyes, shutting them tight, seemingly battling with some inner turmoil, but after a short while, his fists uncurled and his teeth were unclenched and he turned to her, his brows un-furrowed. His eyes were soft against hers, quivering under the dimly lit orange arrayed lighting as he stared into her golden gems, meshing the two colors in the intensity of their gaze. "On me," he said more leveled, but whispered.

Alice waited patiently. She hadn't expected that, and she honestly didn't want to hear it. "What," was all she could get out, her eyes wide in shock. She noticed Edward retreat back to himself silently, and she blinked. "Edward, what does that mean?" She asked franticly, "I mean, I know what it means, but what does it mean _to you_, is what I'm trying to say?"

Edward turned away from her, his gaze falling back to the floor. "It's hard to explain." He admitted, shifting, slightly uneasy by the look of horrific shock in Alice's eyes. "But, it's like I'm everything to him…" he trailed, not wanting to divulging anymore than that, but Alice's immense and unwavering gaze in his peripheral argued otherwise. He continued on, "his sun, his earth, his moon, his light and an imprint can sometimes be the imprinter's darkness. I'm everything to him, the world doesn't rotate unless I'm near, and the sun doesn't come up without me to command it too in his eyes. In his world there is nothing but me," he explained, trying as best he could to sum up the meaning of imprinting to her, "But it happens unwillingly, completely out of his control."

"That's nice to know and all, but that's not what I asked you," She reminded once she noticed his complete disregard to her prior question. "I asked what it all means, _to you_? What does it define, Edward?" He hesitated a moment.

"It happens uncontrolled," he answered, "What can I do about?" He was nonchalant, almost shrugging his shoulders as a response. Alice determined his question, trying to calculate feasible ways to escape the clutches of this 'imprinting'. "You might as well stop trying to think of ways to get rid of it, I've pretty much attempted everything," He assured, noting the muddled expression of emotions upon her face, reminding him of when he first discovered about Jacob imprinting upon him.

Alice thought for a moment longer before heaving a heavy sigh. She leaned back against the side of the couches arm from where she sat, toiling to relieve herself of the extremely unexpected surprise. She sighed again before huffing out a puff of air and sitting back up again. "Sorry about that," she spoke softly, "I didn't mean to scare you, it just…it took me by surprise." Edward nodded.

"I know. It affected me in the same way," he replied in a whispered tone, his eyes affixed to the carpeted floor now, unfocused. Alice expelled the last of her shock with one last cleansing deep breath.

"Okay," she began, her voice charismatic, lacking any evidence of her previous horrified shock. "So, he imprinted," she shrugged, "Oh well, what can we do about it?" It was a rhetorical question. "Anyways, now that we know that it can't be fixed, on to the next question," Edward turned to her then, imperturbably awaiting her inquiry. Alice cleared her throat. "Second question: what's actually wrong with Bella?" She asked, "And don't you dare think of lying to me!" she glared.

Edward shook his head, a small smile capturing his lips, amused by his sister. "I wouldn't dare it, not after I've disclosed this much of the truth." He assured, and watched as her glare faded into a blank stare.

"Okay, well, what happened?" she asked listening with attentive ears. She turned her body to face him, her back against the arm of the couch as she placed her feet on the couch and brought her knees to her chest, hugging them, her eyes never faltered from Edward's gaze.

Edward watched as Alice fixated her tiny frame along his furniture, her small body leaving space for him to imitate her action, his back against the opposite arm of the couch as both now faced each other, their eyes peering over the top of their knees.

He sighed.

"Bella…she's how I found out about Jacob imprinting on me," he confessed. Alice looked as if she wanted to interject, but supposedly decided against it, instead choosing to just wait and listen. He continued on. "Do you remember Victoria's army?" He asked, and Alice nodded, her brows furrowed slightly with a soft 'um-hm' as her reply. "It all started then, when one of the infant vampires shattered the bones on Jacob's side." Alice listened intent, intrigued and apprehensive.

Edward sighed, closing his eyes for a brief moment before slowly opening them again. He continued on, his voice consistent, being lost in his own words, his eyes unblinking as he stared unfocused at his knees. "When he was immobilized, he revealed it to Bella as she visited him more frequently than I would've liked her too at the time, but on that night…the moment I stepped into her room I had known something wasn't quite…the same. Her face showed so much pain," He furrowed his brows tightly, "She seemed…torn, and I was persistent to get her to explain to me what had happened, but she refused…until I threatened to confront Jacob myself, breaking the treaty and all." He paused for a short period before picking up his words again. "She told me everything in an instant, begging me to not confront him, begging me to never see him again, crying because she felt as though she would lose me to him. I tried consoling her, assuring her it would never happen, but she wouldn't hear of it, she wouldn't believe me."

Alice breathed sharply, causing Edward to look up at her, a frown distinguishable upon his face, but she said nothing. She only met his sorrowful gaze, noting the pain behind them. His eyes lowered to the couch, his eyes dully unfocused on the empty space between them. Alice refused to say anything, having a conscious feeling that if she uttered a word, she wouldn't like the response Edward would give her. She had a feeling that that was only the beginning of the tale, which was confirmed when Edward proceeded.

"Days went by," he began again, the consistency pattern of his voice, lost, his tone sounding as bleak as it had before, "For days I stayed far away from Jacob, trying my very best to comfort Bella's qualms, but as each day went by…" he trailed, and sighed softly to himself, "I had this feeling, a feeling that I was so unfamiliar with…and it gradually became stronger each day." he paused. He didn't look up at her, but her thoughts were enough to tell him that she was on edge, as she had been since he began the explanation, her arms constricting tighter around her legs, pulling them closer. His eyes remained null against the couch, "Each day I craved Jacob like no other…," Alice gasped softly, "…more and more until it was simply unbearable." He dared to look at her, her eyes reflecting apprehension, her thoughts incoherent as they cluttered her mind at once.

Edward didn't turn away from her this time; instead he decided to speak while staring intently at her every expression, uncaring of how uncomfortable it was for him to do so. He pressed on when he noted Alice was too stunned, her mind an irresponsive mess to even formulate a word, let alone a sensible sentence. He commenced lowly, softly, "I felt the need to be near him, just to be in the same room with him," he admitted, and watched in dismay as distraught spread across her features, manipulating her expression.

"I felt the urge…" he trailed again, troubled. He abruptly banished the fretfulness and carried on. "To touch him, and hold him against me." His eyes quivered, but he refused to waver his attention from her wide-eyed and startled gaze. "I needed to be with him," He confessed, trying to make the words sound convincing, his tone stern.

"Days became weeks," he resumed, "and I needed to touch him, to just _see_ him, more and more, to the point when I would shake incessantly, only stopping when I…fantasized about, us…together," he paused. He was tempted to tear his gaze from her, but he denied the will to falter under the pressure. He noted that Alice seemed to be gaining control over her thoughts again, using the opportunity to assure herself.

Edward's eyes widened and he blurred to the door, blocking it. "No," he ground out to Alice, who now stood in front of him, glaring, "You cannot tell anyone."

"Get out of the way Edward," she ordered, "we have to tell Carlisle about this." He didn't budge, standing firmly, his eyes filled with panic. She blurred over to the window, only to be meet by his chest as he stood before her.

"Your thoughts come faster than you can move." Alice grimaced.

"Let me out." He shook his head.

"No, I can't," He said, and in an instant was blocking the door again when she tried to escape. "Alice, please be reasonable," he pleaded, his eyes showing the need for her to comprehend as they begged her for understanding, "this is nothing that can be controlled, and getting Carlisle involved wouldn't change that fact or matters in the least." Her scowl strengthened slightly, causing Edward to sigh in response. "This is precisely why I hadn't wanted to tell any of you, because I knew you would react this way."

"Edward, how do you expect me to react?" she asked, a lot more ominous than she intended, but it didn't matter, "You just admitted to practically being in love with Jacob…a shifter…do you know how dangerous this is?" His begging eyes searched hers, looking for any trace of comprehensibility, and his next words were spoken so softly that even in their close range they were hardly audible.

"I know," he said his eyes downcast, "I know, but…" he hesitated, lifting his eyes to meet hers. They were even more enwrapped in need; desperately pleading for her to understand. Of all of them, Alice's approval to him he felt was most important and he thought it would have been a lot easier to attain, but the shock seemed to have gotten to her. "You said you'd be there for me," he said brokenly, his tone still meek.

Abruptly, her eyes softened at the realization and she sighed, disoriented, her eyes now trained to the floor, wandering. She deliberated with herself, thinking mindfully, causing a glimmer of hope to twinkle in his eyes as he knew her next words. "I am," she answered just as softly, lifting her gaze to meet him, "I'm here for you, but you have to understand how shocking this is, and how much time it's going to take to adjust." She clarified, to which he nodded.

"Thank you, Alice. And I do understand." He assured, confirming her suspicions with sincerity sparkling in his gaze. "Please, just listen. There is still a lot I haven't told you yet," he admitted, gesturing for her to settle back onto the couch.

She heaved a self-assuring breath. "If I can handle it," she said demurely, reluctantly padding back to the couch, "I think I should lie down though." Edward nodded before kicking off the door and standing over her as she spread herself across the furniture. "Go ahead," She offered, one arm shielding her eyes, her other pendulum over the side edge of the couch.

Edward just began again, wherever, hastening to get the entire story out, "…Weeks went by until Jacob," she slightly cringed at the name, not fearfully so, but uncertainly, "…was able to function, and walk on his own. He immediately went to Bella, seeing as though she refused his calls. I was there with her, Charlie having taken an extra shift for the morning. I was trying to comfort her even though I was battling with what part of me craved Jacob's presence," he paused when he noted her remove her arm from her eyes and look up at him, and for the first time she seemed to want to understand the reason why he yearned for the boy so much when Jacob was the one to have imprinted.

"Because, from what he's told me, it is not only the one who imprints that possesses intense feelings, but the imprinted as well," He elaborated, answering her unspoken question. "Eventually it was only a matter of time before I ache for him just as much as he would ache for me every moment we are apart." Alice wore an expression of confusion, but pressed him to continue on with his tale, and he did.

"He tried reasoning with Bella, but she didn't want to hear him, and it was then, when I seen him did I realize he was even more of a mess than I was…and it made me want him more." He stopped briefly, waiting for Alice's reaction. She didn't react and he resumed. "It had finally dawned on me that as each day passed it wasn't only me suffering, but him as well, bedridden and unable to move. And the treaty prevented me from seeing him," his eyes fell to the floor, "as well as Bella, of course. He looked sick and fragile, and in no condition to argue," He looked into her eyes then, "but and you know how stubborn Bella can be." Although it perhaps wasn't appropriate, considering the seriousness of the atmosphere, Alice smiled. Edward looked bemused. "Did you find that amusing?"

Alice shook her head. "Not really. What you said made he wonder why it is she's so stubborn, and then I thought of you and Charlie's relationship and figured it had to have come from him," she smiled, forcing a small smile from her brother as well. "But keep going, I'm listening." Then his smile faded instantly, and his eyes fell to the floor. "C'mon," she said and made room for him to sit with her. He did. Alice lifted her head up and laid it down in his lap when he sat.

Edward sighed, his voice returning to its pattern of consistency. "My head told me to stay back and away from Jacob for Bella's sake, but my heart made me intervene. I only tried to help, give suggestions and reasons, perhaps even accommodate to a compromise as Carlisle would have done, but Bella wouldn't consider it. She wouldn't budge with reasoning, she was so far beyond irrational that she turned to me and accused me of 'taking sides', as she had put it." He shook his head, idly twirling Alice's pixie cut hair around one of his fingers. "I wasn't. I was only trying to make both of them happy. I tried to keep things civil…" he stopped twirling his finger and narrowed his eyes at nothing, "Bella chose otherwise and from then on things just…haven't been the same." He said sternly, then his eyes softened at the memory, and his eyes grew distant.

"I'm…I'm so…so sorry." he whispered, and Alice looked into his eyes, noting him gazing distractedly and that's when she realized he wasn't apologizing to her, but to Bella. Then he sighed, and regained focus of his gaze. "It was four months ago, and we were all in her room… once I…once I went to get the door for Jacob, to let him in when he knocked…after he stepped into her room…" he trailed, and shook his head softly. "…all hell…"


	5. Part II: An Imprintee's Tale

**Awesomeness! of the beta...PRAISE HER DAMNIT! ^_^ Enjoy!**

* * *

**Part II: An Imprintee's Tale**

~ _**Four Months Ago**_ ~

"What are you doing here?" Bella seethed, scowling as she noted Jacob glancing over her shoulder at Edward discreetly. She was settled on the edge of her bed in dissonance, Edward standing behind her, broken, trying to train his resolve.

The joy in his heart at the mere sight of Jacob was overwhelming, enveloping him completely. And even though he wanted to do so much more than only look at him, he had to constantly remind himself of Bella, and he tried to remain passive. Indiscernible tremors raced through him, resisting the urge to embrace him, painfully discerning Jacob in his current condition. He looked sick, the toll of their separation dwelling heavier in him.

Jacob was torn, never intentionally wanting to hurt her this way. She was his best friend, and he still considered her as such, masking his thoughts from Edward, albeit, he couldn't deny the compassion that swelled his heart, fluctuating his soul immensely, the infatuation mesmeric. He could never thoroughly explain how he felt, but seeing the beauty of his face warmed his heart, even if it were only a sliver of him that was disclosed, the pull would be too great too waiver from.

Jacob turned to Bella after having been glancing over her shoulder at his imprint. Jacob's eyes portrayed how much he wished she would sympathize and fathom the situation, and understand that it was completely out of his control. She didn't seem as if she had given that much of a thought, an entire month having gone by and she was still hostile.

He heaved a soft sigh, and inwardly Edward was surprised he managed the strength to even do so. Jacob looked beyond fatigued, as if he would collapse at any given moment, his eyes comatose, but Bella refused to be considerate of his condition, allowing her anger to captivate her wholly.

"Bella," Jacob breathed out, his strength fading fast, his breathing shallow. "I'm sorry." He said his voice gentle.

"Leave Jacob, _now_!" She growled, her glare darkening. Her enragement heightened as she tightened and pursed her lips.

Jacob was now _noticeably_ weakening, indication as such by his hollowing breaths. "Bella, please…I just want things…to go back…to the way they were." He pleaded, slightly stumbling over nothing, further indicating his fatigue.

Edward felt his heart crying out to him, beseeching to have him securely in his arms and pressed against his chest. It pained him to witness Jacob so worn out and withered, his body ready to give in, but it hurt even more to know that he had to act as if none of it fazed him for Bella's sake.

"No, Jacob," she grounded, clenching her bed sheets in her fists. "Nothing will ever be the same again!" She growled, shrouding her sorrow with anger, her tears brimmed the edge of her eyes. She shut them tight to rid herself of the tears, but it only caused for one to slide down her cheek. She lowered her head, her eyes tightly shut. "I just wish… you'd never told me and just kept it to yourself," she cried. Her voice was shaky, emanating her on the verge of allowing her tears to fall freely.

Jacob took a breath that was too deep and stumbled over again, Edward's silent stiffness going unnoticed. He'd catch him if the situation caused for it. "Perhaps you should sit," he suggested, causing Bella to brusque whip her neck around to glare at him. Edward was unconcerned. "He looks fatigued. He could fall over at any moment." He pointed out, and looked away from her scolding expression back up to Jacob, noting him shaking his head cumbersome.

"I'm fine," he selflessly lied, again slightly toppling over before catching himself. "Bella -"

"No!" She shouted abrupt, her head curtly snapping back around to face Jacob, her eyes red, glossed by her premeditating tears, her glare intensifying. "No, you -"

"Maybe you should hear him out first," Edward interjected, seemingly becoming vexed by her irrational and stubborn behavior. She was unwilling to listen to anyone but herself, not even attempting to be fathomable about the terms of Jacob's imprinting. She seemed uncaring that no one could have predicted that it would happen.

Bella jumped up from her bed, incredulous as she turned to face Edward, lividly standing between the two of them. "So you're taking his side?" She growled, her voice strained as she accusingly narrowed her eyes and clenched her fists at her sides. "You know how I feel, and you take his side? What about me?"

"It's not his fault," Jacob intervened. It was never _directly_ stated to him if Edward knew of his imprinting upon him, but if he didn't know, then he'd know now. The strain it held on him was both mentally and physically draining after nearly a year of hiding the truth behind his visits to Bella. It was never to actually see her as much as it had beenw to see him so he could endure the stranglehold imprinting had on him if he denied it. It was draining him fast, taking stability he no longer possessed. "It's not his fault…I imprinted on him." He fell against the wall, using it to support himself.

Edward's eyes widened, not because of what he said - he already knew that - but because he openly admitted to it. Bella turned to Jacob with the quickness, a newfound hatred harboring in her eyes, burning her up inside. "Don't you say that." She warned, growling ominously.

"It's the truth," Jake argued, unable to refute his imprint any longer. He glanced over her shoulder, determining Edward's reaction, noting his wide-eyed gaze. He breathed deeply, talking directly to his imprint now. "I imprinted on you, Edward."

Something inside her snapped. Her animosity fueling her entire being, her sight aligned with nothing but Jacob and she growled malicious in the back of her throat. She clenched her fists tighter, her nails meagerly penetrating the surface of her palms.

"Jac -" before Edward could complete his thought he saw Bella propel herself at his fatigued imprinter. "Bella, stop!" He acted on impulse, and in an instant he vanished, reappearing between her and Jacob, instinctively pushing her away with a lot more force than he intended too.

Bella flew through the air, hit the wall and fell to the floor on her chest with a loud thud. Edward took in a sharp breath, his eyes broadening as realization struck him, violent tremors racing through him. He watched her lie motionless across the room. Jacob's eyes were no longer comatose, livening, widening as he watched how Bella slammed against the wall and fall to the floor. The sound of the impact still rang in his ears, lingering in his head. His entire body was trembling, his eyes quivering.

The air was stilled, thick and tense. Neither of them was able to form a coherent sentence, the effects of what had happened still festering between them, leaving them startled and confused.

"B-Bella?" Jacob called meekly. She was unresponsive for awhile, only lying their inert, until a soft groan elicited passed her lips. She wasn't unconscious. They noticed her strife to lift herself up, struggling as her arms quivered under the pressure and weight of her body. "Bell -"

"Get out," she ordered menacing, her head lowered to hide her face. After a moment they fell into silence, noticing the tears rolling down her cheeks, falling from her chin before splattering against the floorboard. "Get out!" She growled, glaring up at them abrupt, her cheeks stained with thin tear streaks, her eyes an imminently glossy red.

"I'm sorry." Jacob said, finding those to be the only words he could manage to get out. His strength was gradually fading, his adrenaline beginning to wane, and he fell over, but was securely wrapped in the embrace of cold arms that could only be his imprint.

Bella glared harder at the endearment between them. "Just get out! Both of you just go and together and leave me alone!" She shouted, her cries becoming more violent, her tears cascading more swiftly down her face. She lowered her head to her chest, her body trembling as she finally stood to her feet.

"Bella," was the last thing Jacob breathed out before his fatigue claimed him and his senses blackened as he fell into the embrace of Edward's arms. Bella's entire body was shaking from her potent sobs, her head still downcast. Her hands curled into angry fists at her sides and she bit down on her bottom lips, causing blood to rise.

After awhile, her simmering rage deflated and her body stopped trembling and she unclenched her fists, slightly placating her animosity. She took a deep breath, relieving her lips from her mouth. "Just leave," she said dejectedly. "Take him and go." She looked up at Edward stiffly, noting his expression portraying dread and grief, the expression seemingly set in stone upon his face.

"Bella -" she shook her head and tamed her eyes back to the floor.

"Leave," she choked out, strangled. Edward stood nullified, and bemused. When she met his gaze her eyes showed mournfulness, hurt, pain, but most of all, it showed anger, all warped together in the blank expression on her face.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, his voice strained with guilt.

Bella sniffled. "Me too." Her tone was equally low, and for a moment all they did was stand, no words were spoken, only emotions silently being conflicted in the air around them. Bella sniffled again. "Go," she said. "Please, just get -" before she finished, he was gone, "out," she said softly to herself.

Then she collapsed to the floor, crying out mournfully, her sobs sickening to Edward's ears as he heard her while running through the thicket into the forest, Jacob in his arms. He wanted to escape her cries and forced himself to run faster. If he could cry his own tears, he was sure at this point, he would've been drowning.

**X:~/~:X**

"Oh," was all Alice said, but it managed to draw Edward from his abysmal gaze into nothingness, and he looked down at her. Her mind was blank, but her eyes said enough. "That isn't good." Edward turned away from her. "But there is something I don't quite get," he turned back to her. "I don't know much about this 'imprinting' thing, but from what I do know, and from what I read in Carlisle's -"

"Read?" Edward questioned in disbelief, turning back to her. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Okay skimmed over," again Edward stared incredulous, and again she rolled her eyes. "Okay, okay. I seen a pretty picture and read the caption. The design was cute, and somewhat floral." She cheesed, forcing a small smile out of her brother as well. "But anyways," she began solemn. "I thought imprinting happened at first sight when the wolf phases."

Edward nodded. "It does." He answered. "He told me that he'd been trying to refuse it, deny that it was actually happening. He said he went nine months until he broke." Alice furrowed her brows.

"And you couldn't read his mind to find out sooner?" She asked.

Edward shook his head. "Somehow Jacob has managed to mask his thoughts so well that it's nearly as if he and Bella's minds are one in the same." Alice un-furrowed her brows seeming to understand. "Although unlike Bella, some of his thoughts seem to slip passed him, but never that, he was sure to keep that hidden well."

"So…" she trailed, thinking. "So all the times he claimed he was visiting Bella to see her was a lie? He was really going to see you because you were always with her?" Edward nodded again.

"Only when he phased and imprinted, before that he was really visiting for Bella." He replied and Alice nodded. "It was the only way for him to withstand the desperation. He, at the very least, had to see me. That also explains why my craving for him was so feeble at the time. He would always be in arms reach, which would keep those feelings for me at bay for a lot longer than it did for him, until he was no longer able to visit as frequent, resulting in us both becoming painfully sick, him more so than myself."

Alice nodded her understanding before sighing and sitting up, turning to place her feet on the floor. Edward watched as she did so. "So let me see if I understand everything you told me," she said and hesitated a moment, recalling everything he'd just told her. "Jacob has imprinted on you for…" she trailed, counting. "Thirteen months now, and the day we fought Victoria's army he becomes immobilized," she paused, waiting for Edward to confirm, and he did with a curt nod.

She continued on. "A month after his injuries, he is no longer bedridden, but by that time the separation between you too is so overwhelming you both become sick?" He confirmed with an 'um-hm'. She sighed. "Then he goes to Bella to…be it to see you, or apologize?" Edward took a moment to consider her question.

"Both perhaps." He answered. Alice turned away from him and stared at nothing as she sorted the information accordingly.

"Okay," she began distractedly, "to see you _and_ apologize. But Bella doesn't care and tries to attack him when he finally admits to you that he's imprinted, you try to protect him by pushing her away, she becomes upset and tells you both to leave?" She turned to him then, noting that he was looking away from her. It was a touchy subject, she could tell by the hurt that was prominent in his eyes and the strained expression written across his face that she'd manage to get a glimpse of before he looked away. "And _that_ happened four months ago?" She whispered more so to herself as her gaze veered away from him and locked onto the floor.

Edward refused to turn to her, but did so involuntarily when she stood to her feet and stalked over to the door and grabbed the knob. "Alice," Edward called softly before she twisted it.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to tell anyone." She tentatively opened the door, but with a second thought closed it. She didn't turn to look at him, her eyes tamed to the door. "You have to tell them, Edward." She looked to him. "They deserve to know. Not only are you endangered by this, but so are we, especially now since the Volturi knows of their existence and the treaty between us."

Edward lowered his head to his chest, and closed his eyes before sighing. "I know." He whispered, and in the next instant felt Alice cupped his face in her hands, lifting his head up to look at her. He opened his eyes, only to be greeted by Alice's happy-go-lucky grin, and he couldn't deny the smile that tugged at his own lips.

"I'll be there with you," she assured. "Whenever you're ready, I'll be right there beside you holding you hand." Edward chuckled softly.

"I might need just that." She released his face and grabbed his hands.

"And I'll be right there to do it. Don't worry about it, but don't wait until it's too late either, okay?" He nodded to her, his smile growing a little bit more. "Now, I really should be getting back downstairs, they're probably waiting on me to report back about you," she giggled, ambling over to the door. "Be sure that when you come back down you bring a smile with you, okay? That would make my report a bit more convincing." He nodded, although she couldn't see it, and twisted the knob.

"Alice," he called again before she walked out. "Thank you…for understanding." She only smiled.

"You know me, Mrs. Optimistic." She took a step forward, but stopped. "Oh, and Edward," she called over her shoulder, receiving a soft 'hum' and knew she had his attention. "Don't ever lie to me again…because I'll be watching you from now on," she said in her usual cheery tone. "Bella as well…better safe than sorry. We wouldn't want another…episode."

Edward frowned thoughtfully before he smiled to her. "I don't think I'd have it in me to lie anymore," he assured. "And thank you, I would appreciate it if you did watch her." Alice nodded.

"That's what I'm here for. Now, you should be getting ready," she said, her tone deflating. "We're going to Volterra soon, I can see it." Edward 'hm-ed', and Alice spare him a quick glace over her shoulder before leaving him to himself.

Edward could only think of Jacob and his safety, nothing else mattered to him. He only wanted him safe, but with the Volturi, safe is rarely an option. He sighed to himself.

'_Jacob_…' and his thoughts wandered.

* * *

**I know, how could I hurt Bella like that, right? Well, letting the truth be told, I don't particularly like her, but that's far from the reason why. It all wraps together, you just have to keep reading. ^_^ I would never bash characters without a reason. I'm not **_**that**_** unprincipled. Give it time…give it time. ):D mwuahaha!**

**^_^ Anyway, tell me what you think.**


	6. Distraught Visions

**The Beta is awesome! How many more times can I say it? ^_^**

* * *

**Distraught Visions**

The night had come and gone, and the next day went uneventful. Jacob hadn't seen his imprint for nearly forty-eight hours and it was becoming insufferable. His body ached to kiss his cold lips.

Jacob had just finished his second rounds of patrols with Seth, after Sam had everyone double up on them. It was nearing midnight and he knew he should've headed home, rested and prepared for his scheduled patrol tomorrow morning, but his heart screamed to go see Edward.

'_Why would you want to see him_?' Seth asked. Jacob turned to the boy, and note that he was stilled that of a sandy wolf, which meant that — shit! He forgot to phase back. '_Yeah you did_,' the younger wolf laughed. '_Was that something I wasn't supposed to hear_?' He inquired — innocently? — unaware.

Jacob phased back, not bothering to slide back into his shorts. "No, it's not that," He told the sandy wolf before Seth also phased back, not bothering with his shorts either, "It's just…I wanted to warn him to watch over Bella incase these new leeches are after her… like the redheaded one was," he lied half-heartedly. It was hard lying to him, but he was so naïve, and nodded.

The older shifter turned to — "Yeah well, I'm not even going to mention when you said you wanted to kiss him," Seth teased. He glanced over at the older when he heard his sharp intake of breath, noticing that he'd stopped mid-step. Seth smirked to himself.

Jacob was stuck. His eyes broadened and he swallowed thickly against his suddenly dry throat. He stiffly place that foot that was stuck in mid-step back to the ground. His heart raced as his mind urgently tried to concoct an excuse.

Damn! Just that quick, thirteen months of hiding and suppressing feelings that should be forbidden to a shifter was exposed. He tried rigorously to keep Edward being his imprint concealed, and all because of a little drowsiness from a damned late night patrol, everything was revealed and ruined.

It was natural for him to think of Edward at night when he wasn't asleep, and even when he was asleep, but he thought he'd be able to sustain, to hold himself together long enough. He was nearing the end when all he had to do was walk away, but his thoughts slipped and his mind wandered freely for only a brief moment…a brief moment that now destroyed everything he's tried so valiantly to mask.

He had found that it was always far more difficult to mask his thoughts from the pack when he was phased. He didn't understand why, but he figured it was because they could sense his emotions as well as his thoughts, and it was much more strenuous to abandon both thoughts and emotions. Although it was the complete opposite with Edward; he couldn't read his thoughts, but he always seemed to know when something was amiss, even without having to tell him. It was kind of endearing and annoying at the same time.

Jacob sighed, remembering Seth and his allegations. He didn't know how he was going to explain himself, especially not when the younger shifter heard his bedded thoughts to feel Edward's iced lips against his own ardent ones. He heard of his desire for their supposedly natural enemy, whom he still felt the need to mount and kiss.

"Seth…." Jacob trailed, wordlessly. There was no explanation, he was found out and he knew it.

"What are you still doing here?" Seth asked, veritable bewilderment. Jacob turned back around to face him, his brows furrowed in confusion from his goading tone. Then he noted a small smile upon Seth's face, and he strained his brows to furrow further, bemused. "The longer you wait, the more danger Bella could be in. You should hurry and tell him."

Jacob nodded, his eyes tamed intently on the young shifter, his brows no longer knitted in confusion as he stared attentively at Seth. "But what about…" he hesitated, and watched as Seth lifted a challenging brow.

"I won't unless you want me too, Jake." He assured. "Don't worry, I'll cover for you if anyone asks," he winked and then grinned. Jacob nodded again and took a tentative step back. "See you tomorrow, Jake," Seth said softly before turning and walking away, waving him a good-bye.

Jacob took another reluctant step back, his gaze remaining trained on the back of Seth's head until he finally tore his gaze away from the boy and phased before racing into the woods. He felt another mind etch with his own, signaling that Seth must've phased back, but the younger wolf was thoughtless as they both headed in opposite directions.

'_Hm_,' Jacob thought, and he heard Seth laugh softly. He couldn't help but smile to himself, amused by Seth's innocent laughter, even in thought. He was a saint in every sense of the word.

Jacob continued to run, and he felt Seth's mind fade when he reached the border, and then he phased back as well, sliding on his shorts before eagerly sprinting to his imprint.

**X:~/~:X**

The shifter hurried bare foot through the dirt, his feet padding roughly against the ground. Once the Cullen estate came into view a few yards off, he stopped, not wanting to draw anyone's attention with his scent. He focused on the back of the large home to Edward's bedroom window.

'_Come outside_,' he thought, hoping he could hear - he felt chilled arms wrap around his waist in an instant, and cold skin against his heated neck.

"I've missed you," Edward whispered into his ear, his forehead resting against the nape of his neck, his glaciered breath making the hairs stand on end. He felt Jacob shiver in his arms when he decided to taste his skin, flickering his tongue lightly over his neck. "What are you doing here?" he asked suddenly, his embrace tightening around Jacob's waist as he closed his eyes in contentedness, absorbing his scent, "It's late, and you should be resting."

Jacob pulled himself away from his imprint's embrace, earning him a grunt of disapproval, and he turned to face a handsome face defiled by a frown, noting a glimpse of anger in his eyes. "I had to see you," he answered defensively, staring into his golden orbs.

Edward heaved a soft sign. "Yes, I know. I've missed you, but you need your rest. I don't want you to be worn out," he looked away, his voice softening below a whisper that was nearly inaudible, "I don't ever want yo see you like that again." He said, more so to himself.

"Edward, I'm not," he yawned, "tired." Edward turned back to him incredulously. Jacob shrugged. "Well it's not going to stop me from seeing you," he challenged, and noted his paler counterpart heave another soft sigh.

Edward leaned against the tree behind him before snaking an arm around his shifter's waist, pulling him closer and pressing their bodies together. "I love you," he breathed out, "but…" he hesitated. Jacob captured his lips in his hesitation. Edward's words were muffled between their mouths before he sank into the heat, closing his eyes.

He loved the way Jacob tasted. It was so distinct, enthralling…it was different. His flavor was savory, and it always reminded him of red wine and strawberries. It was delicious, and addictively sweet. His lips moved — Edward opened his eyes abrupt. Jacob's lips were moving hastily against his own. Edward pushed him back lightly, breaking the connection, and looked into his eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked, searching his eyes. He noted that Jacob only stared at him for a short awhile until he sighed and took another step back.

"…There's something I need to talk to you about," he started and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Edward continued to gaze into his eyes, even when he lowered them to the ground, trying to read his thoughts, but he could hear nothing. Jacob looked up, "It's about Bella."

Edward felt a sharp pang against where his heart would've been if he were to still have one, his eyes widening slightly, searching Jacob's eyes a bit more franticly. "W-what about her?" he asked sustaining his voice at a leveled tone. Jacob sighed again.

"There were these new leeches —"

"Volturi," Edward grounded, interrupting, his eyes narrowing. Jacob looked at him with confusion eminently displayed in his eyes, and Edward noticed his disoriented gaze before heaving yet another soft sigh. "There is something I need to tell you as well," he said, his voice sounding lost in his own words, his eyes untamed on anything, but abruptly his eyes were enlivened and focused on the young shifters face, "but continue, and I'll explain after."

"Yeah…" Jacob said idly, and opted to become lost in his imprint's honey-dewed orbs. He picked up from where he left off. "They were trespassing, and Sam decided to…" he trailed, assumingly contemplating his words. "…kill them…but they got away," his eyes were no longer lost in Edward's as he tamed them on his face, his expression solemn as he continued on. "But I wasn't there," He stated, and noted Edward nod.

"I know," He confirmed, "That is because you were with me." He stated and watched as the gaze of confusion from before return within Jacob's expression.

"How did you…" He trailed, and in the next instant it dawned on him, and his eyes widened with understanding, "You know them. The Volturi you said?" Edward gave a curt nod. "Who are they?" Edward didn't answer right away, instead he gestured for them to sit, and Jacob sat on the ground. Edward decided to walk behind him and lean against the tree and slide down into a sitting position before he pulled Jacob between his legs and rested his head against his chest.

"The Volturi…" he deliberated for a moment, mindlessly circling his fingers over Jacob's chest in small rotations. "They are…the 'authorities'… of the 'bloodsucking community', as you might put it. They reside in Volterra, Italy. They exist to sustain peace," he scoffed softly, "or so they claim is their purpose. To make it brief, they maintain peace in the vampire community; make sure no one knows of our existence; make sure people are protected; but most of all, they're all power-hungry sadist."

He heaved a deeper sigh, "They're initial purpose here was to only check on Bella," he chided and clenched his teeth, "Or so I'm assuming. They should have never discovered your pack. They should have never discovered the treaty between us."

Jacob shifted in his arms, turning his head to look up at him, gauging his stern expression, questioning. "Why would they want to check on Bella?" He searched Edward's eyes when he didn't answer immediately. Edward closed his eyes, and for what seemed like the umpteenth time, sighed softly.

"They were coming to see how Bella's…changing was going," he paused and opened his eyes when he felt Jacob stiffen in his arms, but continued when the boy said nothing; "If it was still in progression…" he trailed. They were silent for a long while, Edward trying to read his thoughts but saw nothing. He looked up from the boy and gazed out into the distance of the woods.

"…Is it?" Jacob finally asked, sullenly. Edward rotated his gaze back to him, noting that he was no longer focused on him, but instead his eyes were tamed to the woods as his once were. His expression was thoughtful, but not a thought came to mind that Edward could read. He really learned how to get around him, but he wish he hadn't. It made things so much more difficult.

"I don't know," Edward replied hesitantly, "It was never really my decision to make. Bella —"

"You can maybe start with, _no_," Jacob grounded, feeling anger riling even at the thought of Bella being a vampire. He'll admit that he was probably being hypocritical, with the whole reprehending vampires and then falling in love with one — the one _Bella_ fell in love with — and is now reproaching her becoming one. It was baffling, but he didn't want her soul to be denounced for all eternity, neither he nor Edward had a choice, but she does.

"I could," Edward agreed, "but if I didn't, then the Volturi would have to kill her," Jacob sat up swiftly, and turned to him in horrified shock. Edward understood his unresponsive expression. "Because she'd still be human," he deduced. "Humans aren't allowed to know of our existence," Jacob's shoulders that had tensed suddenly, relaxed a little, comprehending.

Humans weren't to know of their existence either, but — "So she _has_ to be changed?" Jacob inquired, defeated. Edward pulled him back to his chest, allowing him once again to rest his head.

"No, she doesn't have to…I'd prefer it if she didn't," He inveighed, and he felt Jacob's tension become less rigid as he fell further into his embrace, "She'd die, yes, but…she wouldn't have to face damnation, she wouldn't…" he gnashed his teeth lightly, embracing his beloved tighter. "She wouldn't have to face _this_," he spat reprimanding, "_us_, for all eternity. It…It would…I don't think I could hand —" he stopped himself abrupt, shaking his head. "Ugh…I'm being selfish," Jacob looked up at him concerned, "I'm only thinking of myself." He growled to himself. He couldn't stand who he was, _what_ he was, the people he's hurt, it was just — he growled suddenly, frustrated. Jacob said nothing.

"This is all my fault to begin with," Edward chocked out through his now tightly clenched teeth. "If I hadn't ever left her, she would've never tried to kill herself, and I would've never attempted to expose myself, then she would've never had to have gone to Volterra, and they would've never known of her existence," he sounded on the edge of tears, but that was impossible. His voice was strained with such grief that he wished he could somehow, in some form lament his sorrows. It was all festering into a pool of guilt, a pool that he would surely drown in if it were to become any deeper.

Jacob still said nothing, permitting him to vent his frustrations. "I put her through _all of this_," he growled at himself again. "I gave her months to live before she's forced to be condemned, and then I leave her to face it all alone…" He now more than ever wished that instead of the ability to read minds he could shed tears and abate this mournful aching in his body. "She should never become me, become who I am, _what_ I am," he was shaking violently, infuriated that he was unable to relent his pain, "…She cannot become a demon, forsaken as I am…she's too…too…"

"Pure," Jacob supplied softly, his tone slightly timid, "I know." He hadn't known Edward felt so guilty for everything. He knew of James because of Bella, and how he felt guilty for putting her in danger. He knew of Laurent, who he also felt guilty for, and Victoria's vampire army, which he also felt he was at fault for, but why? Why, when all he had been doing was protecting her?

Jacob looked into his eyes, not bothering to ask his question as he felt his heart slowly breaking to pieces. Edward's eyes were distant, reddened, but not bloodthirsty, reddened from his sadness. He looked melancholy, a hallow shell of absolute nothingness, broken and confused, a menace to himself. Jacob felt his embrace around him loosen gradually, and Edward's violent tremors never waned. "Edward," He called, unknowing of what else to say.

Hearing his name, shaky on a voice that he familiarized and adored seemed to have brought him back from his daze and he immediately tightened his arms around him. He looked down, staring into the eyes of the shifter that showed concern. He tried for a smile, but it was fragile, hardly any meaning behind it. "I'm fine," he tried, but failed. Jacob still showed morose concern. Edward shook him lightly in his already trembling arms. "I'm fine…really. I just…felt confined, behind myself. It felt good to finally admit to my faults," he confessed as he tried to keep his smile in place, but it fell somewhere in the middle.

"It's not your fault, you were only trying to help her when you left," Jacob tried to reason, "Don't blame yourself for trying." Edward contemplated his words before he looked back up and out into the distance of the woods.

"Did you love me then?" He asked suddenly. Jacob gauged his expression, noticing that it was unreadable, as his eyes weren't completely unfocused, but weren't tamed on anything, his teeth weren't clenched, and his arms held a consistent grip around him; not tightening, or loosening. He looked completely passive.

"Yeah I did…I do, I mean. No matter how much I tried to deny it, I loved you then, and I love you now," Then he noted Edward's gaze fall onto him, and the small smile that graced his lips that didn't seem at all strained like the one before.

"Hm," he replied before allowing his thoughts to wander ambivalently, pondering over the future, more specifically, his and Jacob's life. Unable to help but indulge in the fantasies of living for possibly centuries with the one he loved beyond all else, but then again, repulse the undeniable truth; the Volturi _will_ want them to annihilate the wolf pack, and he'd come to the conclusion that he wouldn't be able to do that.

He wouldn't kill any of them, especially not his wolf. It was completely ridiculous and unheard of to engage in a battle that would potentially harm his love. He'd have spat in disapproval if the action wouldn't have been so vulgar, instead he continued to smile. He'd be damned, literally and hypothetically, if he hurt Jacob.

"You should rest, it's really late," he suggested a bit more chipper than previously. Jacob heaved a disgruntled sigh before shuffling to his feet. Edward pulled him back into his chest, "I meant with me."

"But I have to-"

"I wouldn't take the risk of having you walk back to the reservation and you possibly passing out from fatigue before even making it to the border," He kissed his temple endearingly. "Please, just sleep here tonight," Jacob sighed, defeated.

"Fine," he caved, "but I don't know how I'm going to explain the smell to everyone?" Edward kissed his temple again.

"We'll find a way," He assured, and with a soft humming sound from Jacob, he felt him nestling more contently against him, shifting into a comfortable position until he was content and resting soundlessly. They didn't speak, the soft winds speaking for them in their tranquil solitude and soon the solacing silence claimed Jacob's body, leading him into a blissful rest in the arms of his beloved.

Edward smiled. Jacob's body had been claimed, but after awhile he determined that his mind had not been, and in his vulnerable state Jacob couldn't block from him the images in his head; of both of them, together and surrounded by all those who love and support them, accepting of their love for one another. It was an image that he tried to mend for himself, but the visual was never as clear and jubilant as Jacob's dream. Edward decided to relish in the fascination for as long as it lasted, for as long as Jacob was asleep in his arms.

**X:~/~:X**

Alice trotted through the foyer heading up the stairs to Edward's room, concerned. He had hardly talked to anyone the entire day, sequestering himself in his room, silently awaiting the invitation to Volterra. It was truly depressing, and she decided that it was appropriate for her to intervene before he suffocated himself in his own despair.

She knocked on his door, "Edward? It's me, Alice. Can I come in?" She waited in silence for a short while before knocking again. "Edward?" No response and she sighed. "I know you probably don't want to be bothered, but I want to help you. Can I please come in?" She asked again, and again she was answered with silence.

She heaved a soft sigh before twisting the knob and pushing the door open. She stood in the doorway and looked around, noting that Edward was not in his room. She scanned over the room a second time and again noted that he wasn't even present. Then she released the door knob she'd been attached to and stepped into the room, wearing a befuddled expression.

A soft breeze stirred, the curtains to his open window fluttering in the breeze. '_Open window_.' She heaved an expectant sigh. '_Edward…_' she drawled to herself before stalking over to the window, ajar.

She looked up to the sky until a subtle shifting caught her eye, and she reverted her gaze to the ground, her eyes broadening slightly when she realized Edward sitting on the ground leaning against a tree, his back turned to her.

'_Edward_,' she called, and he turned upon hearing her thoughtful qualms. He looked up at his window, noticing Alice standing behind the fluttering curtains, seeming relieved. '_I thought you had gone to see him_.' She could see the small smile playing on his lips and him shake his head before angling himself, and she gasped when he revealed Jacob to her, the boy sleeping against his chest. She couldn't help the thoughts of how their relationship could end, and she felt Edward's intense gaze on her and she tore her eyes away from the sleeping wolf.

Alice turned to Edward and was slightly taken aback by the immensity of his glare, '_I'm sorry, but I can't help but think of the amount of trouble this situation could cause. Have you_?' She asked, and watched as his glower recede into a morose expression. '_Don't worry about it, I'm sure things will work out, I'm still recovering from the news myself. I don't mean the negative thoughts…it's just hard not to think about it,'_ She thought to her brother. '_Things will get better,_' she opted to think, '_they have too.'_

Edward had erased his expression of grief and anger, thinking considerably instead, evidence as such now written across his stoned features. He looked down at the boy in his arms, feeling how his body heaved with each breath. He was gorgeous, but he couldn't completely neglect Alice's thoughts. Her inquiries were definitely some of his own.

Could they last? Would they ever be accepted? Could the imprinting be removed and things go back to the way they were? Could he live with himself knowing that the girl that stole his frozen heart was now heartbroken? Could he actually be happy knowing that he was the cause of Bella's bleeding heart? So many questions flustered his mind, and he had so little answers, if any at all, and it was extremely strenuous on his mind and body.

He looked up to Alice. He had to know if he and Jacob could last. If they could make it beyond all of their troubles and finally sit well in each others company while in the company of the ones they loved and loved them. He had to know.

Alice gauged his expression, searching his eyes when she realized he was staring at her with a distinctive look. A look as if he were groveling for her help, a look that begged her to foresee — '_Edward you know I can't see them in my visions. They are only blank spaces,_' she replied.

Edward looked back to Jacob, and then back to his sister, that same look in his eyes with much more emotion behind it.

Alice heaved a soft sigh. '_Okay…I'll try._' She thought, and in the next instant she had a far off look in her eyes. Edward sighed, and turned back to Jacob, closing his eyes as he jumped between Alice's vision and Jacob's dream.

In Alice's vision he saw himself running down a stoned corridor, almost catacomb-like, torches on the wall lighting the vestibule as he ran. The corridor looked familiar. He was in the tower of Volterra. There was also a blank space moving with him, and without a doubt they determined that it must've been Jacob. He continued to run, and then…Jane? Alec? The two twins appeared before him. "Renesmee, stay behind me," he heard himself say to the blank space. Renesmee? Then that meant this empty space wasn't Jacob, and then all of a sudden Jane blurred forward and — Alice hissed, her vision ending.

She cradled her head in her hands, wincing and took a few tottering steps back. "What happened?" She looked up from nursing her head and saw Edward standing before her, his expression tight. Alice just shook her head and took a moment for her headache to wane. She didn't even know she could be induced to headaches.

"I don't know," she answered after she collected herself, "I was cut off by something."

"Cut off?" Edward questioned, his brows furrowed. "How? By what? By who?" He inquired hastily, and again Alice shook her head before she stumbled over to his couch to sit. Her eyes weren't tamed on anything as she stared thoughtfully at the wall in front of her.

"I don't know who or what could've possibly done that. And I don't know of anyone's power that's strong enough to have blocked me," She denoted as she fiddled with her fingers in her lap while she continued to stare thoughtfully at the wall, her eyes narrowing in concentration.

"I don't understand…" Edward murmured and turned to look out the window, noticing the boy leaning against the tree, still asleep. Then a thought came to mind and he turned back to his sister. "Do you think it could've been Jacob?" He asked, suggestively. Alice turned to him, perplexed. "If he's managed to block me out, then perhaps he can intercept your visions."

Alice again shook her head. "That's impossible." She stated. "Your power deals with others minds, mine deals with my own. Jacob doesn't have the ability to nullify my own thoughts and visions. I'm unable to see wolves, but it has never been a problem to see others when I'm near one of them." She explained, rejecting the suggestion. She turned back to the wall, thoughtful. "No, whoever, or whatever this…_thing_ is…it's stronger than a wolf."

Edward stood quietly at the window before turning back to the boy outside. He knew this had to be an enigma for her. Never once has this happened before, and then all of a sudden — "Do you think it's because of the imprinting?" He asked, turning back to her and noticing that she had already been looking at him.

Alice only stared at him for a long while before replying. "I don't see how that would stop me. I mean, I don't know much about it, but I thought that was only between you and Jacob," she speculated, "Could it be possible?" Edward shrugged.

"I don't know, perhaps?" He paused, deliberating with himself, looking to the ground as he spoke, "Perhaps…perhaps it strengthens my power. Perhaps this uncontrolled ability of Jacob's to imprint somehow, in someway affects my own uncontrolled ability to read minds." Then he looked back up to Alice, his logic seeming to make a glimmer of sense. "Maybe it's me that's blocking you. The imprinting probably enhanced my ability." He suggested, smiling slightly at the thought of being able to stop Alice from seeing his every move. It would help if he ever needed to see Jacob privately.

"That doesn't make sense," she admitted, and Edward's slight smile dissipated. "I've never had a problem with seeing your future when you were near, not even in the year that Jacob has imprinted on you, so that can't possibly be the reason." Edward took it into consideration and realized that she was right. Even when Jacob phased and imprinted there was no sign of Alice having trouble reading anyone's future until now.

"Then…" Edward trailed, trying to pitch as many suggestions as possible. He turned back to stare out the window, and as soon as his eyes fell upon the beauty outside another idea came to mind and he turned to his sister. "You say you never had a problem with seeing my future when I'm near, not even when Jacob imprinted?" He asked and she nodded, wondering where he was going with this. "Maybe not when I'm near, but what about when Jacob and I are in close proximity to you?" He inquired and noticed how her expression became stern and contemplative.

"I guess that could be possible," she said, her eyes still showing her contemplativeness. "Seeing as though I've never tried when both of you were this close before, but…" she trailed and huffed before throwing herself back on the couch. "That doesn't make sense either…can imprinting really do that?" She asked, staring intently at him now.

"I'm not sure," Edward said, facing his shifter once again.

"I'm sure Carlisle would know," Alice alluded, and noted how Edward glared at her abruptly, "He would, Edward."

"If we asked him, we'd have to expose too much," He told her softly, even though he was still glowering, "We can figure it out, if we haven't already." Alice heaved a burdened sighed. She sat quietly for awhile, considering to herself.

"Who is, Renesmee?" She decided to ask, and Edward's scowl diminished almost immediately as he contemplated with himself, determining if he ever heard the name before. He shook his head softly.

"I have no idea," He murmured, and Alice heaved another heavy sigh.

"This is so much to deal with," she started and Edward's face fell into a frown, "First it was Jacob's imprinting, now my powers can be blocked somehow, I see some random space in your future, and neither of us can go to the one person who could potentially help us find the answers," she sighed again, "I don't know how you dealt with all of this for so long."

"It wasn't easy." Edward replied, his intonate almost a whisper as he redirected his gaze to Jacob once more, "But to be with the one I love…nothing is too difficult to overcome."

"And Bella?" Alice asked, figuring she had leeway since that's where the conversation seemed to be going, plus Bella was the reason she wanted to talk to him.

Edward didn't turn around to face her. "I love Bella, I do. But I can't deny myself Jacob any longer. He is who I am truly meant to be with. Bella…she still has a place in my heart, always…and I will continue to do all that I can for her… but Jacob was the one to have claimed it…now and forever." Alice made a humming sound in the back of her throat.

She stood to her feet. "Well Edward, that's all I came for really, and to see if you were okay," she said and he nodded stiffly. She blurred behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder, reassuringly, but he continued to gaze out the window. "Don't worry. I don't care who you end up with, as long as you're happy, that's all that really matters to me. If you feel that you can be happy with," she turned to look out the window, "him, then I'll support you all the way," she smiled, and turned back to him, "But promise me one thing at least," Edward look down at her, noting the seriousness in her tone, "Promise me that you'll never forget Bella, but you'll forgive yourself for what you felt was best for you."

Edward stared shocked for a moment, only looking at her, but eventually he nodded and her smile returned to capture her lips once again. She patted him on the shoulder before squeezing it softly, consoling. Then she turned, and ambled towards the door.

"Alice," Edward called, not turning to face her.

"Yes?"

"Could you…check on Bella for me?" He asked, mournfulness lacing between each word. Alice just waited at first, trying to determine if that would be a good idea, but eventually her smile broadened.

"Sure," she answered, and in the next instant her eyes searched far off into the future again. Edward etched himself within the vision, discerning.

Her future was brief, and hardly anything was discernable. Bella and Jasper, on the couch in their living room, and then suddenly, Jasper was on the floor bellowing in pain. Bella left. An explosion erupted, fire blazed and the flames engulfed bodies upon bodies of humans…and vampires? Bella stood frightened amongst the destruction, shaking. Aro? Carlisle? Edward and Carlisle were fighting Aro, and then there was another explosion, screams. The Denali Coven? Then what sounded like shattering glass echoed through the air, over and over again. Bella hid behind a smoking car, fear prominent in her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Alice," Bella mouthed to her over another loud explosion. Then — Alice gasped.

Edward turned around and faced her quickly. He was by her side in a second. "What's wrong? What happened?" He asked franticly. "Alice…Alice, answer me." She stood mortified. "Were you cut off again?" He asked, searching her eyes that still haven't seemed to focus, but she was having no vision, and her thoughts were scattered. She was frightened.

Alice shook her head stiffly, her eyes widened, horrified. Her tiny frame shook tremulously. "Then what happened?" Edward asked again.

"It stopped," she whispered, brokenly.

"Everything went black," Edward said, "I don't understand. Why would that be the end of her — "

"There _is_ no more. That was the end of it," Alice said, her chest heaving as she turned to look at Edward, his eyes wide with fear, a glossy red but tears refused to fall.

"Alice…" he whispered, desperately, "Please…what does this mean?" He pleaded and Alice stared at him, her eyes hardly even concentrated. Her eyes said all he needed to know, that — "She can't die," he muttered, stumbling back and falling onto his couch roughly.

Alice shook her head softly. "No," she said meekly, and his head shot up to look at her, "She didn't fade away…I did." And his eyes bulged in absolute mortification, his heart tearing from his chest and shattering. "I died."

For a long while, neither moved, neither said a word, neither thought anything. They just sat there, dumbfounded. Edward's eyes remained widened in disbelief, while Alice stared absently into nothingness, trying to allow the insufferable revelation to sink in.

Alice moved towards the door numbly, and Edward followed her with his eyes without speaking a word. She opened the door, her arms shaking as her hand clutched the knob. "We go to Volterra tomorrow…" she enlightened, her voice holding no emotions at all, she was just scared, but her voice didn't portray as much as it came out in a whisper. "At least, that's one vision… I can get right…" now she sounded broken, and he knew she wished she could cry just as much as he had earlier, but no tears fell. "Be prepared, Edward." She said shakily and vanished abrupt, leaving the door open.

Edward was stuck for a long while, hours. Then he noted the sun rising up over the horizon and he rigidly stood to his feet before clumsily vanishing out the window and back to Jacob. He placed him back upon his chest, his entire body trembling as he did, and he leaned back against the tree.

His eyes burned and his body ached. He wanted to lament. He wanted to bellow his sorrowful anguish, and erase everything that he'd done. He wanted his life back, he wanted to be human again, and he wanted Alice.

Alice would die; he had seen it himself. Out of everyone, the one that was most accepting and open-minded of his relationship with Jacob was going to die, leaving him to face everyone alone. The one person that promised to be by his side through everything, that would hold his hand and be his guide, was to succumb to death. He would be alone. But what was most torturous, was wondering when?

When was his solitary to commence?

* * *

***Screams* I bet you didn't see that coming did you? Haha! Well, let's continue, shall we? ^_^**


	7. Their Days are Numbered

**Awesome Beta! Praise her…she is freakin' sweeeettt! ^_^ The sweetest EVER!**

* * *

**Their Days are Numbered**

The sun had risen close to six in the morning, the peeking streams of light illuminating Edward's porcelain skin, reflecting an array of colors in every direction. The air was crisp, yet shallow. Edward continued to sulk and mourn with the unrelenting truth of Alice's sooner or later death.

He didn't know how he'd live the rest of his eternal life without her. It was too daunting to mull over, and it would haunt him forever. Bella…why was it that she seen her death through Bella's future? It made no sense. He closed his eyes and huffed. He didn't know but he'd find out, hopefully before it was too late. With no idea of how he could possibly find out, Edward just shook his head, feeling increasingly useless.

He still held Jacob in his arms, against his chest as he softly brushed his fingertips up and down one of his arms, enjoying the subtleness of his breathing, but reproaching his own life. He heaved a melancholy sigh before turning to look up at the rising sun peering just beyond the horizon, and he figured now was the best time for Jacob to awaken.

Edward shook his huge frame softly. "Jacob," he whispered scratchily, grief evident in his tone. "Jacob, get up." He coaxed, shaking the boy again. Slowly, he noticed Jacob's eyes fluttering open; a soft groan emitting passed his lips as he yawned and looked up at his imprint. Edward tried offering him with a small smile, but it looked ragged and dappled in his affliction.

"What's wrong?" Jacob yawned, immediately detecting his deplore with a single glance. He stretched his limbs before pulling away and turning to face him. Edward tried fighting through his tribulation, for Jacob's sake.

"Nothing," he said softly with a shake of his head. His tone still revealed his insufferable lamenting. Jacob looked at him dubiously; it was obvious that there was something wrong with him.

"Stop lying to me," He chided, "Just tell me what's wrong." Edward turned away from him, his eyes refilling with his evident grief. Jacob knew it had to be something catastrophic if he felt the need to lie about anything to him. They never lied — not to each other anyways.

Edward heaved a malevolent sigh, more so to himself. "It's…Alice," he started sullenly, "She looked into Bella's future," he paused, and Jacob became noticeable rigid, assumingly considering the worse. "…she had a vision… of herself, dying…in Bella's future." Jacob's senses went numb.

He was stuck, scatterbrained. He thought something had happened to Bella — but Alice? He couldn't fathom, but most of all he was considerate of how Edward felt. Of course he was torn, worse probably, but it didn't make sense. She had a vision she'd die in Bella's future, that shouldn't matter, the future is the future, so perhaps in anyone's future she'd succumb to death.

"Edward…I'm —"

"Don't," He interrupted, turning away from him, "There is no need for you to be sorry; it can't be helped." He whispered his last few words, brokenly. He sucked in a deep breath, holding it in his chest for a short while before releasing it, calming himself slightly. "…It is the future…no one can prevent it from happening."

Jacob felt his own eyes sting with tears, his own heart breaking witnessing the suffering of his imprint. He could practically see the gash across Edward's heart, and it ran deep, endless. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to smother him, but — he leaned forward anyways, about to pull him into an embrace when Edward blurred suddenly, and stood beside him with his back turned.

"You should be getting back," Edward suggested, his tone leveled but heavily weighed by his deplore, "I'll walk with you."

Jacob stood to his feet, and stepped up behind him. He placed a hand on his shoulder, feeling the boy tense under his palm. "Edward," he began and noticed Edward shaking his head, almost inertly.

"I just need to walk," He replied, and sauntered off numbly in the direction of La Push, leaving Jacob's hand to fall at his side. The shifter took a few deliberate moments before he trekked after him. Edward's pace was slow, hesitant, and heavy. It screamed depression.

"Edward, just talk to me." Jacob tried again once he caught up to him, but the boy didn't respond. He didn't respond at all, no matter what he did to help. Edward really was a hallow shell, and it showed effortlessly. Edward seemed to no longer sustain prowess to keep up his 'everything will work out fine' façade.

Jacob sighed, and finally accepted the tense silence between them as they ambled to the border, emotions conflicting, heartbroken, confused, and powerless. It stayed this way.

**X:~/~:X**

They had finally reached the border, and both stopped. They sat quietly for a long while. It had taken them nearly an entire hour to get where they stood, having walked at a lackadaisical pace. Jacob heaved another sigh, stepping in front of him.

"Look Edward, I —"

"I'm sorry," Edward whispered his eyes that had been lowered to the ground raised to meet Jacob's deep brown eyes, "I'm sorry…I don't mean to take any of this out on you," he assured. "I don't mean to worry you, it's just that…with Alice —"

"It's okay," Jacob consoled, and pulled him against his huge chest, rubbing slowly up and down his back, comforting, "And I'm sorry too. I know how much pain you must be in, how confused you are…When my mother died; all I felt was pain, anger and confusion." He consoled, murmuring softly into his ear.

Edward stiffened against his chest. He had forgotten about Jacob's mother, and that she had died in a car crash. He had forgotten that he'd told him this just last month when he was finally comfortable talking about her.

Edward wrapped his arms around Jacob's waist before pulling himself back so that their lower bodies were still connected, and he kissed his lips. "I love you so much." He said after the short kiss ended.

"I love you too." Jacob leaned forward to press their lips together again. Then they pulled away from their lip lock after another short moment, and Jacob looked down into his eyes, noticing something that hadn't been there before, but it still reflected fear and sadness. "Is something else wrong?"

Edward hesitated a moment before answering, "I'll be going to Volterra today, Alice foresaw it," He enlightened, and sighed softly, "But I don't know when I'll be back, _if_ I'll be back." Then he felt Jacob's hold constrict tighter, and he looked up into his brown eyes, noticing how they quivered, frightened. "But as soon as I come back, I'll be right here waiting for you," he added quickly.

"_If_ you come back?" Jacob questioned lowly, alluding to his permanent departure, and his morose expression doubled.

"_When_ I come back," He corrected, "I'll always come back to you. And you'll always be able to find me," Edward reasoned.

"I know. How could I not with that unruly smell," Jacob feigned disgust, looking for a way to lighten the condensed mood as he twisted his face, irately. Edward smiled meekly, pushing him away with a soft shove. "I'll know if you need me, and I won't hesitate to break this treaty," Jacob assured, stepping his foot on the invisible line that segregated their two worlds.

"I'm aware," Edward leaned forward, taking his lips again before stepping back, "You should really be going," he said, although his body said otherwise. Jacob nodded before taking a step back, his gaze never tearing from him. "I'll see you tomorrow, I'm sure." Jacob nodded again. "Okay…go, before I change my mind and lock you away in my closet." Jacob grinned before skipping back a few more steps and divesting himself of his shorts, cording them to his ankle. He phased and gave Edward one last once over before darting into the woods.

Edward sighed, staring thoughtfully before acknowledging that he should take his leave, and he vanished in a blur, hidden between the trees as he dexterously made his way back towards his home.

* * *

When Edward returned home after dropping Jacob off at the border he was surprised to say the least when he saw Alice grinning from ear to ear bouncing down the stairs as if her revelation of her sooner or later death had been forgotten.

He had asked if she felt okay, and she answered, "Well, if it must happen then okay. There is no point being depressed if there is nothing I can do to change it. I don't know when, how, where, why, or even _who_ is going to did it, but I'm going to enjoy the time I still have. I'll just be more careful, nothing has to change," then she grinned delightedly and bounced off. Edward was stunned, but nonetheless agreed, and with that he tried to not let the inevitable burden him too much.

Hours passed, and once again his addiction for Jacob was teemed. It had been nearly twelve hours since he last saw him, the clock's hand clutching a quarter to seven. But then, his aching need for his imprinter ebbed almost immediately when he heard Carlisle's voice summon everyone to the foyer.

His eyes widened, although he hadn't known why he was shocked, having already known of their arrival. He glowered in turn, the remaining Cullen's veering to the left and right of each other, and stopped to stare expressionless.

_They_ were back, and this time Edward was present. Once again the Volturi stood before them in the foyer, Jane, as always staring as if she were unimpressed. Alec looking indifferent, while Felix's expression was stern, Demetri's, blank.

"Aro would like to have a word with your coven Carlisle," Jane informed, and without sparing a second glance or giving them time for a rebuttal, she turned, her cloak fluttering, and disappeared out the door. Alec followed, the other two close behind.

Edward turned to Carlisle, as did the others, awaiting his response. He noted his adoptive-father nod and leisurely took the lead after the four hooded figures blending into the woods. Edward and the others were following closely behind.

**X:~/~:X**

By the time they arrived in Italy the sun had completely set behind the horizon, darkness flooding the streets and consuming the buildings. The sky was moon-lit and the clouds were strung grey across the sky, only little twinkles of light littered between the gravely looking clouds and overshadowing blackness of the skies.

Approaching the clock tower, that seemed to be meticulously placed in the middle of Volterra, the Volturi guards removed their hoods and pushed open the ostentatious mahogany doors that had carvings etched into the stone as if it were an epitaph of design embedded on an enormous gravestone.

They walked into the middle of the lobby, noticing a new receptionist behind the curved desk, bright red eyes, and pale skin. She was a vampire. "We'll take the stairs," Demetri announced, him and Felix ascending the spiral grey granite steps. The stairs were wide enough to fit a king sized mattress.

Jane and Alec led them into the elevator, the air still and quiet. Then they exited the elevating carriage and stepped onto a three-way vestibule; one corridor leading ahead, one to the right, and one to the left. They took the path that was directly ahead, made a few turns here and there until they arrived at the double obsidian doors where Aro, Caius, and Marcus sat dormant.

Jane shoved the door open carelessly, Alec smiling in amusement at her malevolent behavior. They sauntered into the room. "Ah. Carlisle, my old friend," Aro greeted immediately, "How have you been? It is such a pleasure to see you again." He chirped engrossed, clasping his hands together and adorning his pale face with a dementedly pleasant smile.

Carlisle nodded, and stepped forward. "It is a pleasure seeing you as well. It's been a long time," He answered, leveled. Edward glowered at the man as he stood behind his adoptive- father to his left, while Esme stood behind him to his right.

Caius glared loathingly at them, twisting his face with disdain. He sat slightly slouched in his chair, tediously glowering at Aro and Carlisle's interaction. Marcus stared uninterestedly at the couple, one of his elbows kneaded into the arm of his throne while he wearily laid his head in his palm, watching with dull, melancholy eyes.

"It's been far _too_ long," Aro replied, rising from his chair and floating towards the blonde haired man to shake his hand for his own purposes. Jane and Alec sauntered over to Aro, Caius, and Marcus, standing on either side of the trio. Then Demetri and Felix shuffle through the still opened door before closing it, and taking stance on either side of the door, guarding it.

Carlisle extended his hand to the man, having nothing to hide. Aro dropped his hand after a brief moment and took a step back, his maniacal smile still set in place. "Interesting," was all he said about his thoughts. He took another step back. "Well, could I offer you anything? Perhaps, a glass of sanguinary?"

Carlisle shook his head, gesturing with his hands. "No, we're fine; as I'm sure it isn't what we'd prefer." He said, his tone remaining leveled despite his discomfort with the man. Aro's smile widened.

"Ah, yes. Your exclusive vegetarian diet; I had nearly forgotten. It is something I still don't quite comprehend, the choice to feed from animals opposed to humans," he said indiscreetly. Then he turned his attention to the two ladies posted upon the wall. "Sulpicia, could you fetch me a glass?" He asked one of the women.

"Of course," she nodded before pushing off the wall and disappearing through the small door that stood beside her.

"It's more of a lifestyle, than a life-choice." Carlisle corrected evenly. Aro turned his attention back to him, and allowed his smile to deflate only a tiny bit.

"Nevertheless," he began, turning his back on the blonde haired man, stalking up the podium and gracefully plopping upon his throne. "Your visit with us concerns more…urgent matters." He exulted; noticing the coven stiffen slightly, bring his widened smile back to his pale lips. "I've been informed that you're living amongst _dogs_? Is this true?" He inquired. They could hear Caius's knuckles crackle from the intensity of his anger when he balled his hands into fists, snarling at the word 'dogs'.

Carlisle neglected Caius's rage, his attention fully given to Aro, and he nodded. "They are more of refutable acquaintances," Carlisle offered. Aro stared on in confusion.

"And by refutable, you mean what?" He asked, intrigued. Then, suddenly, Sulpicia appeared beside him, blurring out of nowhere and handed him his requested beverage in a champagne glass that made it look as though it were red wine. Aro cordially took the glass in between his two fingers by the neck, and she vanished, reposting herself against the wall beside the other woman.

"I mean they've helped us prove false the existence of the vampire community, by means of a silent acquaintance," Carlisle elaborated. Aro sipped his beverage, swiping his tongue over his lips lightly before responding.

"Helped?" He questioned, holding his glass from his lips. "How so?" His grip around the glass tightened. "Has your coven work symbiotically with these animals?" He was somewhat intrigued, but hostile all in the same, "That possibility is completely _unforgivable_, and consequences are compulsory if this is the case." He smiled, although inside he was silently tumult. He caught Edward's tension, and smiled wider, seemingly forgetting about his annoyance before turning back to Carlisle.

Edward tensed, along with everyone else, even Carlisle slightly. "Idly, yes we have," Carlisle responded truthfully, and watched as the glass in Aro's grip shattered, his vexation returning in an instant, but his smile never wavered as his eyes livened abrupt. Blood rolled over and between his translucent fingers from the destroyed glass. Caius now looked approbated by Aro's discontent, while Marcus's expression remained unyielding.

Edward inwardly considered Alice's vision of when they were all stilled, mortified beyond belief. He wondered if now would be that time. "But," Carlisle continued, "It was only in the matter of tracking a rouge known as Victoria, who could have feasibly exposed herself, and in turn stir the conflicting commotion of humans. But because of our idle alliance, then we were able to prevent such from happening," Carlisle explained, his tone stilled and detached from any emotion.

"I see." Aro mulled, lightly flinging the blood from his fingers, his smile faded in that instant until he turned to look back up at the blonde haired man, and his demented amused glee reappeared. "That's breaking the law Carlisle," he simply stated, staring at the man for a short while before signaling Sulpicia for another drink. Then he returned his attention to Carlisle, his expression looked devilish, but his eyes read: thoughtful.

"But I also hear that that isn't the only law you've broken. You've contrived a treaty was it?" Carlisle nodded. "That prevents and enables what exactly?" He asked, all trace of annoyance gone in an instant, instead seeming intrigued yet again.

"It divides the land amongst us, preventing either of us from engaging in a brutally unnecessary quarrel," Carlisle replied, "thus it enables us to maintain peace, so long as it is not broken." Aro hummed thoughtfully.

"I see," He drawled, his smile set back in place, "Well Carlisle, my good friend, I'm sure you're aware that a treaty is unacceptable. So in any case, and in fairness to the laws that we abide peacefully amongst the humans world, you and your coven must be rid of them," he informed jovially.

Edward glanced at his family's expressions briefly, noting that their countenances were blank, but he also noted them tense slightly. '_No one looks fearful_,' he thought. '_But Alice's vision…_' his thoughts derailed. '_Perhaps that vision of hers was manipulated and corrupted_.' He narrowed his eyes, deliberating to himself silently. '_Whoever's tampering with her visions must be extremely powerful_._ Could the Volturi have recruited a new member with such abilities_?' He refocused his gaze upon Aro, noting his malicious grin, and also making a mental note to confide his new suspicions within his sister later on.

"Is that clear?" Aro asked, and patiently waited as Carlisle nodded reluctant. "Don't think badly of me, I'm only ordering what must be done, for the greater good. But, as I stated: fairness. In favor of this detrimental discovery and your solacing endeavors to not provoke a dispute between your coven and them — I greatly honor and respect your decisions, and completely fathom your reasoning's, so hence forth I'll give you three days to eliminate them." Carlisle continued to stare on and listen, not an utterance prevailing passed his lips. "But be aware, Carlisle. If you do not tend to them accordingly, then we will, and consequences must be ensued in your defiance, understood?"

"That is perfectly understandable." Carlisle answered without a moments remonstrant, his tone consistently leveled, sure not to divulge his apprehension. Aro nodded, his eyes falling onto a familiar face.

"Ah. Alice," he grasped her attention, staring keenly into her eyes. He floated towards her. "Before you depart, perhaps you can show me what the future has in store for me." He chirped, and noted her shoulders tense immediately, continuing his effortless float to her.

'_Edward, do something_'. Edward heard Alice say. '_If he touches me, you and Jacob will_ —' he stopped listening, comprehending the gist of what she was saying. He never thought of Aro, his mind was too swollen with other qualms to even had remotely predicted Aro as a potential threat to his double life with Jacob.

"Aro," he called abrupt, unknowing of what he was going to say, so long as he halted his endeavors. Aro stopped his approach, turning to face him, his grin still intact.

"Yes?"

"Don't you think you've cheated life enough?" He asked, and noted Aro's grin waver slightly as he tilted his head in confusion, Alice seemingly forgotten for the moment. '_Edward, what're you doing_?' He heard Carlisle ask, but he ignored him and continued on. "Is that all you use Alice for, to sneak a peek at what's in store for _you_?" Edward knew this boldness wouldn't go unpunished, but he had no other choice in the matter.

Aro glanced back at Alice, contemplatively, and turned to face Edward again once he resumed speaking. "It seems…selfish," he was aware that he was prodding Aro's patience, but so long as Alice is forgotten, the retribution the Volturi leader has in his arsenal was unconsidered. But at his statement, Edward noticed the twinkling in Aro's eyes — a twinkling of mischief, he was sure. "How about you let the cards play?" He pressured.

Aro's mischievous smile returned to his face and he gave Alice a second glance before stepping back, redirecting his full attention to Edward once again. "An impressive analogy, Edward, and perhaps you're right. I do believe I have become quite nosy when dealing with fate." He vanished, relocating upon his throne, legs crossed with his fingers laced as they lay in his lap. "Perhaps I shall…let the cards play out, as you say? Perhaps, these 'cards' will deal you _and _I a new fate, yes?" He pressed on without waiting for a response. "Well I certainly hope so." His grin broadened.

There was something about his grin that seemed especially off, as if he was contriving. "Aro?" Carlisle called, stripping Edward from his musings, and he turned to his adoptive-father, discerning him staring straight ahead, entranced. "What is that…orb there…if you don't mind my asking?" Aro looked amused, his devious grin dissolving and replaced by a complacent smile as he turned to the orb Carlisle was addressing.

'_I think we made it passed him, but just barely_.' Alice thought, Edward reading the thought immediately after. But then he gave her a quick sideways glance, irregular, as if contradicting her. Knowing Aro, it was only a matter of time before he brought the fist of 'justice' down upon Edward's feeling of 'impunity'. It was only a matter of time until Aro devised something to crush him with; the feeling was eminent in his bones as he felt a light shudder come over him.

The orb stood on a small lectern between Aro and Caius thrones, encased in glass. It was crimson red with smears of black streaks. It looked intriguing almost as much as it looked satanic. "Ah this, my dear friend," in a blur Aro stood beside the encased orb, meticulously running his long fingers down the side of the glass. "This is, the oracle of any life, rather it be vampire, human or —"

"_Dog_!" Caius supplied venomously, his glower darkening.

"Yes," Aro continued. "With it, any life can be restored. It doesn't make the slightest difference if you're torn to pieces or burned alive, you'll recover as new." He informed gaiety, but then his expression became earnest. "But," he blurred back to his throne, resuming his latter position. "Unfortunately, I've had it for the past thousand years or so, having discovered it in a pyramid in Egypt. Although, I can not use it — neither of us can." He denounced, gesturing to his fellow Volturians.

"Why is that?" Carlisle asked, his eyes studiously tamed on the oracle upon the podium.

"Quite inquisitive aren't we, Carlisle." He teased, his solemn expression gone as his face donned a smile. Carlisle tore his eyes away from the orb, attentively staring at Aro, not uttering a single syllable. "Well," Aro continued, "as it turns out, when I first made this discovery," he signaled to the oracle, "I happened to have come across some hieroglyphic writings upon the walls. Coincidentally, they were instructions that enlightened me of the fact that, only a kiss from a pure heart can command it," his grin resurfaced, "and unfortunately, no one in this _room_ is pure at heart…not even you Carlisle," he mocked.

"I'm aware," Carlisle replied, "But I wasn't aware that the Egyptians had known of vampire and werewolf existence to have created such a vessel of power." Aro made an amused humming sound in his throat.

"Why of course our existence was known amongst the Egyptians. They were actually the first to have discovered, _us_." He paused when Sulpicia appeared before him, another drink in hand, and he accepted it as he had before. "It is unknown if they _created_ it, but they were in possession of it when I managed to take it."

Carlisle turned back to the vessel of power standing adamantly on its podium, determinedly. "Only a pure heart?" Aro finished sipping on his Bloody Mary before confirming his question with a subtle nod, "Fascinating," Carlisle mused in a whispered tone.

"No, you know what I find fascinating," Aro drawled, and he again sipped on his drink. "Edward, perhaps you know." He suggested after he pulled the glass from his lips. Edward didn't reply, only indicating his confusion to his conveyance with an expression that showed his bemusement while his endeavors to read his mind failed. "Bella," He stated, abruptly ending Edward's befuddlement as instead of confusion, the mind reader's expression portrayed apprehension, and Aro grinned at his success.

Edward knew for a fact that Bella was a fascinating specimen to him, but his tone leaked with suggestiveness that it almost sounded seduced in pleasure, but of course that was impossible. The only pleasure Aro got was out of tormenting — Edward's eyes widened as the intensity of his qualms increased. What the hell was Aro thinking? Edward clenched his teeth, odiously fuming at the elder vampire for concealing his thoughts from him.

"Tell me, how is her changing coming along? I hear there has been a slight delay?" He hummed, a soft, nearly amiable chuckle following soon after. That's when Edward began to start losing his composure, wondering when he ever chuckled? When did he ever laugh or snicker? He only ever smiled and grinned, so this new course of action had him on edge, awaiting the sadistically shrewd punch line.

Edward determined that whatever Aro was planning, it was because of his arguing about him allowing fate to play the cards he's been dealt. He was fully attentive to the fact that that bold move would lead to consequences, but he hadn't thought _Bella_ would be conjoined into those consequences. And he was blocking him out from reading his thoughts too well to even catch a sliver of anything, which made him gnash his teeth harder. What was he planning?

"There's been a minor dilemma," Edward said through clenched teeth, scowling speculatively. Aro, again, withdrew the glass from his lips once he sipped enough of the contents inside, his deceitful grin reoccurring afterwards.

"Dilemma? Of what kind?" He asked.

Edward educed a soft snarl behind his gnashed teeth, hesitant. '_Edward_,' he heard Alice's thoughts, but paid no mind to them. He hesitated a moment longer to recollect himself, unwilling to sputter his words, and then once he had, he vaguely answered with: "We stumbled upon a disagreement," his tone pitched perfect as he unlocked his jaws, but his scowl remained.

Aro was intrigued, and the twinkle in his eyes proved as much. "A disagreement you say?" He reiterated. No one seemed to have captured onto Marcus's slumped expression that sagged heavier in dismay upon hearing of such news. He was perhaps the only Volturi member that, if not expressively, then silently, applauded the deep compassion between Bella and Edward, but he couldn't help but feel a severe in their connection. "To what degree?" Aro asked.

"Minor," Edward replied bleakly, and said no more. Aro hummed his amusement, but also said no more on the matter, sensing Edward's, once again, obstinate defiance. Instead, his smile grew, deciding to take conversation into a different direction.

"Fairness," he grounded suddenly, and felt his dead heart flutter with glee when Edward's scowl darkened, and the other Cullen's seemed on edge. He sipped his beverage, depositing suspense into the air, "It is as I've stated before," he continued once he swiped the droplets of blood from his lip with his tongue, and he added, "in order to maintain order and abide peacefully, there must be fairness in all decisions." He sipped again. "Don't you agree?" He was without an answer, but noted Edward's indifferent expression and continued on. "In any case," he turned to Carlisle, "I do believe 'fairness' has been lenient and unkempt when matters pertain to your coven," he turned back to Edward, "Especially toward you."

Edward stood austerely, endeavoring to unravel his conveyances, the burden weighing heavily upon him. When he could manage coherent words, he tried to speak, but was interrupted by the brisk and unexpectedly vexed tone of the former. "Bella," Aro stated, once again admonishing the mind reader's confusion, "It is widely known that humans are not to know of our existence, and are immediately eliminated, yet Bella still lives. We had given you options: either change her or kill her, but yet she still lives, and yet she is unchanged."

Edward made an attempt to intervene, but snarled when Aro pressed on. "If we plan to keep order, we must enforce the laws that have been established, which states that Bella must either be killed or changed, but we've been lenient and given you time to discuss the matter, but now it is decided, time is up. The decision must be made."

The ultimatum educed gasps amongst the Cullens, their resolves fading, but the immensity of their shock didn't compare to the morbidity of Alice's plausibly corrupted vision. There were more censuring inclinations to ensue, the certainty lay in Edward's gut.

"I share no similar respect for you as I had for Carlisle not wanting to engage in an unnecessary quarrel, but the duration of your time has been reduced," Aro was practically slurring reproach from his tongue. "You have three days," an overbearing snarl elicited passed Edward's lips.

"_Three days_," he chided, "The compromise was for six months _after_ her graduation…" He denounced with acridity, clenching his fists at his side as his scowl intensified. Aro felt glee as he stared down at the reprehending Cullen, the formers vexation dissipating as he watched in astonishment, a smile sat across his features. "…We still have a month."

"Well," Aro commenced once Edward finished with his tirade, "compromising is a sure way to ensure peace, so perhaps we can develop a new bargaining." His smile broadened when he noticed Edward's malevolent disposition ebb meagerly at the suggestion, his eyes narrowing, silently informing him of his interest to listen. "Say I give you your last remaining month, and in turn, Alice," at the mention of her name, said girl looked up at him, unaware of when her head had fallen, "will foresee what the future has awaiting for me."

The two siblings tensed. '_If you agree, you and Jacob will be exposed_.' Alice thought to her brother. '_But if you don't…then Bella_ —" he again derailed his train of thought away from her qualms, and tamed his eyes earnestly on Aro, glaring. "And if I don't agree?" Edward challenged.

Aro hummed incredulity, but subsequently smiled. "Edward, I would think the question to be redundant," he said sanguinely. He realized Edward's gaze was unyielding, and he resumed in his same cheerful manner. "If you decline, then I'm sure Jane wouldn't mind taking care of the problem." They all noticed the girl smirk, Aro alluding to her disdainful animosity towards Bella and her ability.

Edward clenched his jaws, mulling over the feasible outcome of either decision. If he agreed, then he and Jake would be revealed to everyone. But if he declined, then he'd be putting Bella in even _more_ danger. He'd put Bella through enough. He forced her to climb every mountain and fork rivers deeper than the sea. He broke her to pieces, not once, but _twice!_ He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he selfishly shoved her into an even more engorging flame. He couldn't.

"No," He grounded with certainty, albeit, his voice nearly cracking from the weight that that one word held. His family's distressful thoughts and sudden gasps attacked him immediately, causing him to involuntarily turn to face them. Edward was mortified, realization dawning on him in an instant as their mortified expressions stared back at him, and even Carlisle's leveled demeanor wavered from the shock of his son's decision.

This was Alice's vision. Every one of them, mortified, even his sire. But the surprise to Edward was that it was _him_ who caused it, and not the Volturi as he once had thought. It felt like days had gone by as he stood there absorbing the disbelief in his family's eyes, their minds scattered, the occasional decipherable '_what_?' or '_Edward_?_'_ being the only thoughts that formed in their minds.

"Well, well," he heard Aro say, and rigidly, with wide eyes, he turned to face him. He noticed that Aro and Caius were standing, assumingly also shocked from his decision as little smiles played across both of their faces. Marcus, whose expression no longer held disinterest, now sat up in his throne, bewildered beyond all else. "What a…surprising…decision you've made," Aro said gaiety. His tone was laced with much glee, his eyes twinkling in astonishment and what seemed to be uncertainty, but nonetheless, he was intrigued by the alternative route he was ascertain Edward wouldn't have chose, "Are you sure?"

And much to Edward's own surprise, he answered without reluctance, and with much acrimony, his tone leveled with unabashed certainty. "I don't agree, and I _won't_ agree," Aro could decipher from his tone that his words were not to be taken frivolously, and perversely, his lips curved into a trifling smile.

"Very well," he said once he noticed Edward's incapability to be appeased. He turned to the window and then to the Cullens, "The sky has darkened, and if you haven't broken anymore laws, feel free to take your leave. Felix and Demetri will see you out."

With fixed eyes upon Edward for a moment longer, Carlisle retrieved his composure and nodded curtly. "Yes, thank you," he said politely, turning to face Aro, "It was nice to see you again, Aro." Aro hummed.

"Likewise, and hopefully our next visit won't be as extended and unpleasant by such oddities, and we can enjoy each others company amiably," Carlisle nodded, telling of how he hoped so before turning to depart through the double obsidian doors, his family in tow, ambling rigidly behind him.

"And Edward," Aro trained said person's attention on himself, "Three days," he reminded, and without a response, Edward exited the room in a more relieved manner than the rest. Aro waited until Felix and Demetri shut the door behind them before his smile widened, and he reoccupied the barrenness of his throne.

Caius applauded softly, cordially, smirking odiously. "Well played, Aro. Very well played." He quitted his pleased applause once Aro again took a drink from his glass, emptying it before replying.

"Thank you. Although, I had thought his decision would have been different," he confessed, "Nonetheless, it is a twisted amusement."

Marcus sat perfectly still, his expression, even after the Cullens were long gone, still expressed bemusement. He was stilled, an unprincipled opting on Edward's part. He couldn't help but repulse the invidious thoughts that flooded his mind. '_Perhaps he and Bella had more than just a _minor_ disagreement_.' He rebuked to himself.

The circumstances had evidence towards such an accusation, but the perseverance and dedication of their love was so strong the last time he saw them, it made him feel joyous. Even though he could no longer have his dear Didyme, the presence of those two warmed his frozen heart. He was excited to witness a heart so swollen with such love that those two possessed — or once had possessed. Edward seemed to not have cared at all, almost relieved. It was undeniable, and seemingly unheard of, but the connection between Edward and Bella had been severely severed.

* * *

**In the story Italy isn't that far; about a five-hour flight. **


End file.
